Un pequeño secreto
by xzettax
Summary: Como saber que hacer con un pequeño secreto... Final opcional
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: iCarly no me pertenece… pero gracias a mi imaginación está loca historia si…**

**Carly P.O.V  
**Esta mañana me desperté muy feliz, tenía el presentimiento de que sería un muy buen día, así que entre a bañarme, me arregle, desayune y fui a la escuela. Al llegar ahí vi a mi mejor amiga, Sam por supuesto estaba comiendo… "Sam no son ni las 9 de la mañana y ya estas comiendo costillas"

"Si bueno que te puedo decir, mi hambriento estomago nunca está conforme"

"Si, entiendo eso pero porque no desayunas algo menos grasoso como una ensalada o un licuado o tal vez huevo con un rico jugo de naranja"

"Ugh…! Eso no sabe para nada rico"

"Claro que si y además en nutritivo"

"Si tal vez sea nutritivo pero no me llena"

"Claro que no te llena". De pronto se oyó una voz de un chico. "tu estomago es como un hoyo negro". Termino de decir el chico, que por supuesto era Freddie.

"ha-ha-ha Benson"

"Hola Freddie". Salude con cortesía ya que Sam no lo haría.

"Hola Carly, Sam"

"Si, si como sea, bueno amigos mejor me voy tengo que quitarle el dinero a los chicos nuevos". Dijo Sam yendo hacia un grupo de chicos de recién ingresados, que por cierto olvide mencionarles hoy era el primer día en un nuevo grado el cual es nuestro último grado en preparatoria, si es triste así que no les daré mas detalles por ahora.

"Porque tan feliz?" Pregunte a mi amigo castaño el cual se le veía muy alegre hoy.

"No oíste a Sam, me amigo, creo que después de 4 años al fin lo acepto"

"Oh vamos, Sam acepto que eran amigos desde el día en que te pidió disculpas y aun mas cuando te pidió ayuda con missy…"

"Si como sea, me tengo que ir a clase nos vemos luego". Y se fue en la misma dirección que Sam… aunque ahora que lo analizo su clase estaba del lado contrario…

* * *

"mama ya llego…!". Grito Sam al abrir la puerta de mi departamento.

"Dónde estabas? Te marque como 10 veces y no me contestaste."

"A lo siento, olvide decirte que descompuse mi celular"

"Qué? Cómo? Si en la escuela te mande un mensaje y lo contestaste". Dije algo alterada

"Bueno si pero… cuando salí de clase fui al baño y se me cayó en el retrete". Me contesto con naturalidad aunque puedo decir que estaba un poco nerviosa."Ay Sam cuantas veces te eh dicho que no uses el celular en el baño?"

"Lo siento no es mi culpa que me guste escuchar música"

"No pero…". En eso fui interrumpida por Freddie quien estaba entrando a mi departamento.

"Hello dear friends"

"Que pasa Freddo". Dijo Sam mientras lo veía muy atentamente

"Hola Freddie". Salude un poco distraída.

"Listas para ensayar". Dijo Freddie echándole unas raras miraditas a Sam

"Claro, suban voy en un minuto". Dije muy amablemente mientras iba al baño pensando en lo que había notado. Al salir cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras oigo que alguien toca, abri y es gibby y esta vez si trae camisa." Hola Gibby"

"Hola Carly, Freddie me dijo que viniera para algo referente a iCarly"

"A cierto, es que vamos a ensayar y queria que estuvieras aqui para que ensayaras tu parte"

"Claro, puedo pasar". Dijo mientras seguia en la entrada de la puerta.

"A si claro, lo siento"

"No te preocupes"

"Ok, vamos voy a mi cuarto por tu disfras mientras sube al estudio". Dije mientras subia por las escaleras y gibby tomaba el ascensor. Estaba apunto de salir de mi cuarto cuando escuche a gibby gritar asi que subi rapido al estudio a ver que habia pasado...  
**Espero que les haya gustado…  
****Sé que es corto pero tratare de que los próximos no sean así…  
****Gracias por todos sus comentarios de mis historias anteriores, todos ellos son muy valiosos para mi… =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Obviamente iCarly no me pertenece…**

**Gibby P.O.V**

Hay que bien que Carly tiene ascensor así no tengo que subir tantas escaleras como ellos acostumbran, es decir no estoy en contra de las escaleras ni nada parecido, al contrario creo que hay unas muy bonitas y mucho más cuando están hechas de madera aunque si son muy viejas rechinan, ya saben como las de películas de terror que todo está en silencio y el asesino desquiciado sube y se oyen los rechinidos, eso sí que me asusta no como las abejas pero si como para jamás subirlas y cuando no… "Freddie debemos decirle". Oh esa es Sam… pero decirle que a quien? "No claro que no", Freddie hicimos una promesa, tenemos que cumplirla", "Y desde cuando te interesa cumplir promesas?", de que estarán hablando? Mejor me voy antes de que me vean y Sam me haga papilla… pero si me quedo y oigo de lo que están hablando podría usar eso en su contra, SI! Eso hare… no, mejor no porque eso está mal gibby, malo gibby malo!... "Sam no podemos decírselo a Carly!","Porque no? Que tiene de malo que Carly se entere que sus mejores amigos son novios". ¡¿QUE?¡NOVIOS!, Sam y Freddie? Novios?..."Pues nada pero creo que posiblemente nuestra relación cambie","De que rayos estás hablando Freddo, como podría cambiar nuestra relación? Tú fuiste el que dijo primero que debíamos decírselo a Carly…!"… "Hola Gibby" Dijo Carly detrás de mi. "Hola!" grite para que Sam y Freddie guardaran silencio.

"Porque gritas!" Me contesto gritando también en lo que entrabamos al estudio.

"ah es que creo que se me tapo un oído y casi no escucho, si es eso, el oído" Dije algo nervioso espero que Carly no lo haya notado.

"Oh, pues puedo ayudarte con eso, Spencer compro algo para… porque están tan nerviosos chicos?". Dijo refiriéndose a Sam y Freddie

"Porque no hemos empezado el ensayo y mi mama me espera más temprano" Contesto Freddie con mucha seguridad, creo que le ha afectado ser novio de Sam

"ah, de acuerdo empezamos ya" Dijo Carly y así empezamos a ensayar…

**Sam P.O.V.**

Al terminar el ensayo Gibby salió huyendo, me pregunto si habrá escuchado la conversación con Freddie, espero que no porque si no a ese sope le va ir muy mal…  
Hay y no entiendo a Freddie porque será que no quiere que le digamos a Carly lo nuestro…

"Crees que Gibby nos haya escuchado?". Comento Freddie sacándome de mis pensamientos

"No lo sé pero más le vale que no". Dije muy segura pero en verdad tengo miedo de que le diga algo a Carly.

"Sabes que, hay que decirle mañana mismo a Carly acerca de nosotros"

"Y ese cambio de opinión repentino?"

"Pues si gibby nos escucho y quiere decirle algo a Carly será mejor que nosotros lo hagamos"

"Si creo que tienes razón, si no se enojara con nosotros por habérselo ocultado". Después de un momento de silencio Freddie lo rompió."Jamás pensé que llegaría el momento en el cual estuviéramos de acuerdo en algo"

"Qué? Hemos estado en otras cosas de acuerdo también". Dije mientras Freddie me miraba con una cara de confusión, la cual amo demasiado. "Que tal cuando nos unimos para que Carly no se fuera de la escuela, o cuando nos escapamos para ir a ver la lucha o aquellas veces que decimos juntos: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? , o cuando decidimos ser novios y acordamos no decirle a nadie, y justo ahora que acordamos decírselo a Carly o cuando hacemos esto"… lo bese… Freddie sonrió "Sabes me encanta cuando decimos: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Juntos pero me gusta más esto"… Y me volvió a besar, a veces puede ser tan cursi…

"Alguna vez pensaste que terminaríamos juntos". Dijo en cuanto termino de besarme

"Nope, jamás lo pensé". Dije mientras lo abrazaba y así nos quedamos un buen rato viendo una pelicula pero tuve la sensación de que alguien nos miraba, no lo sé tal vez me estoy volviendo loca… Sin comentarios a menos de que vivas cerca de un hospital, de acuerdo?

**¿Les gusto?¿Lo detestaron?  
****Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alientan a continuar escribiendo… ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: iCarly no es de mi propiedad… = (**

**General P.O.V  
**Era día de escuela, Sam y Carly estaban hablando en su casillero sobre lo bien que salió el anterior show de iCarly y del increíble disfraz que usaba ese dia…

"Oye hablando de Gibby, no lo has visto". Dijo la chica morena

"No…pero para que lo buscas". Dijo la amiga rubia

"Ah pues después del ensayo dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo".

"Hablar… no sabes de qué?".Dijo la rubia algo nerviosa pensando que Gibby si había escuchado y le diría el secreto

"La verdad no pero creo que era algo serio…". Mientras la morena hablaba Sam se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y poco a poco Carly lo iba notando.

"Oye Sam… porque estas tan nerviosa…"

"Hello Little ladies". Dijo Freddie llegando a interrumpir la pregunta de Carly y de alguna manera salvando a Sam

"Hola Freddie"

"Que paso freddoso?".Dijo Sam saludando mientras lo veía muy atentamente algo de lo que Carly se dio cuenta pero no quiso decir nada al respecto.

"Pues resulta que pasado show tuvo más audiencia que nunca". Dijo el moreno muy entusiasmado.

"Enserio?" .Dijeron sus dos amigas al mismo tiempo

"Si"

"Ah!". Gritaron al dos chicas juntas nuevamente

"Ajam y muchos de los comentarios dijeron que el disfraz de Gibby era el mejor que habían visto en mucho tiempo!"

"Eso es grandioso! Ire a buscar a Gibby para decírselo… Nos vemos mas tarde chicos!". Dijo Carly mientras se iba alejando muy alegremente a buscar a Gibby. "No se maten…!"

"Creo que Carly trae algo con gibby, no has notado que no deja de hablar de él en ningún momento". Dijo Freddie cuando Carly se había ido. "Deberíamos interrogarla porque…". Dejo de hablar cuando noto que Sam estaba muy nerviosa. "Que sucede?".

"Creo que Gibby sabe acerca de nosotros y se lo va a contar a Carly"

"Qué?"

"Si lo que escuchaste, antes de que llegaras me dijo que gibby quería hablar con ella después del show porque tenía algo muy importante que decirle"

"Y tú crees que le diga que, tu sabes, andamos?"

"No lo sé pero con esto estoy segura que escucho nuestra conversación la otra noche, cuando íbamos a ensayar"

"Oh no, se supone que nosotros debemos decirle no él!". Dijo Freddie ya algo alterado por lo que le había dicho Sam

"Ya lo se zopenco". Contesto Sam ya irritada por el asunto.

"No es para que me insultes, de acuerdo?". Replico Freddie algo indignado por el anterior comentario.

"No seas niña Freddie, concéntrate". Respondió Sam molesta mientras lo llevaba a un salón desocupado para que nadie pudiera oír su conversación. "Esto es importante, si Carly se entera por parte de Gibby de nosotros, ten por seguro que se enojara más que nunca"

"Ya perdón". Dijo con sarcasmo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. "¿Que es lo que vamos hacer?". Continúo con un tono de voz más relajado, sentándose junto a Sam.

"Pues primero creo que hay que buscar a gibby y obligar a que no hable". Dijo mientras se paraba mostrando su puño.

"Sam!...no voy a golpear a Gibby". Dijo Freddie mientras se ponía de pie también

"Ya lo sé". Dijo mientras lo volvía a sentar. "Tú eres muy niña para hacerlo". Decía mientras Freddie solo ponía los ojos en blanco. "Bueno si no es eso entonces…?"

"Creo que mejor buscamos a gibby, hablamos con él, sin golpes, y le pedimos que no le diga nada Carly porque nosotros queremos hacerlo"

"Bien... hagamos eso, pero hay que apurarnos antes de que Carly lo encuentre"

"Ok…". Y ambos salieron del salón en busca de gibby.

* * *

**Carly P.O.V  
**¿Dónde estará Gibby?, ¿De qué querrá hablar conmigo?, ¿Y porque Sam miraba de esa forma a Freddie?, Hablando de eso últimamente ambos se han comportado muy extraños, se echan miraditas, salen uno después del otro, pelean por cualquier tontería mucho más que antes, Freddie obedece más a Sam y la vez del ensayo estaban muy nerviositos cuando yo llegue, al igual que Gibby, esto sí que esta raro… Oh ahí esta Wendy le preguntare sobre Gibbs…

"Hola Wendy, No has visto a Gibby?"

"No, lo siento Carly"

"Si no te preocupes, tendré que buscarlo"

"Ah por cierto, me encanto el anterior iCarly estuvieron fantásticas". Dijo mientras se alejaba.

Bueno creo que mejor le mando un mensaje y le pido que nos veamos en licuados locos…

_Para: Gibby  
__De: Carly  
__Hola Gibby donde estas? te eh estado buscando casi todo el día… _

_De: Gibby  
__Para: Carly  
__Pues en clase a y huyendo de Sam_

_Para: Gibby  
__De: Carly  
__Huyendo de Sam? Ahora porque? =/_

_De: Gibby  
__Para: Carly  
__Pues hoy es Lunes, es día me mi calzón chino semanal, lo olvidaste? Sam y su tenebrosa lista_

_Para: Gibby  
__De: Carly  
__Ah cierto! La lista negra… Lo siento gibby, por ti y tu calzón… = (_

_De: Gibby  
__Para: Carly  
__Si no te preocupes, uno se acostumbra… ;)_

_Para: Gibby  
__De: Carly  
__Haha! Cambiando de tema de que querías hablar conmigo?_

_De: Gibby  
__Para: Carly  
__Ah! Pues de algo muy delicado pero no se puede hablar de eso por msj… Mejor veámonos después de la escuela… ¿Te parece?_

_Para: Gibby  
__De: Carly  
__Claro ;D Puede ser en licuados locos, después de la escuela?_

_De: Gibby  
__Para: Carly  
__Por supuesto! Nos vemos ahí…_

Bien ya quedo arreglado… tal vez lo que me tenga que decir es acerca del comportamiento de Sam y Freddie… Bueno pues en unas horas lo sabré.

**Bueno esto a sido todo por este capítulo…  
****Lamento mucho la tardanza en actualizar pero estuve inundada de deberes en la escuela y en mi casa y uff… Pronto subiré el otro ya tengo la idea en mi cabecita =P  
****Espero que les haya gustado…  
****Saludos desde México! =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: iCarly no es mío, si en verdad creen eso deben ir a revisión…  
DISFRUTENLO!**

**Sam P.O.V**

"Hay no puedo creerlo donde se habrá metido gibby?". Dije mientras Freddie y yo lo buscábamos antes de salir de la escuela.

"No lo se pero tenemos que encontrarlo ya… Ahí está ". Me decía cuando de repente de detuvo y apuntando a donde se encontraba Gibson.

"Gibby!". Grite furiosamente y con una mirada fulminante cuando de un momento en otro salió corriendo y Freddie y yo salimos corriendo tras él pero de un momento a otro vi que se alejaba rápido muy rápido… pero ¿Cuándo gibby se había vuelto tan veloz? Sé que tenemos 17 años pero vamos, siempre había sido más rápido que el… llevábamos corriendo como 10 minutos y mis piernas se empezaban a sentir cansadas, no podía respirar, me estaba cansando demasiado así que poco a poco fui disminuyendo la velocidad y yo pensando que Freddie había quedado atrás hace varios minutos me frene por completo pero para mi sorpresa Freddie siguió corriendo tras gibby y los dos iban a gran velocidad… ¿Cuándo Fredward y Gibby se volvieron tan rápidos? ¿Cuándo me superaron? No podía creerlo, los dos chicos que mas atormentaba ya me superaban en fuerza y velocidad, a mí solo me quedaba mi habilidad, estaba atónita en shock, cuando de repente oí unos gritos prevenientes de dos chicos tirados en el parque cercano a la escuela, uno arriba del otro haciéndolo gritar… así que tome mucho aire y corrí con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para llegar pronto con Freddo y gibo…

"aaaah!... Freddie ya suéltame me lastimas….aaaah!". Oí decir a Gibby en lo que me acercaba a ellos.

"Lo siento Gibby pero no te puedo soltar hasta que llegue Sam". Dijo Freddie mientras agarraba aire escandalosamente.

"Ya llegue, suéltalo Freddie". Y así lo hizo lo soltó haciendo que quedara sentado recargado junto a un gran árbol.

"Chicos que quieren de mi? Suéltenme tengo que ir a ver a Carly". Dijo gibby algo asustado… bueno muy asustado, pues Freddie se sento a un lado de él y yo del otro y ambos lo sosteníamos un brazo.

**Freddie P.O.V**

"Gibby no te hare daño". Dije mientras Sam me volteaba a ver fulminante. "No te HAREMOS daño". Continúe, haciendo énfasis en haremos, ya saben por Sam, quien últimamente había notado que no era tan fuerte y veloz como parecía hace unos años, pues hoy la supere en velocidad y pues supongo que en fuerza porque detuve a gibby unos 5 minutos en lo que Sam llegaba al parque pero bueno no estoy aquí para eso así que mejor concéntrate Freddie…

"Gibby solo te haremos unas preguntas"

"Y si nos respondes sinceramente, te romperé el brazo". Continúo Sam amenazando a gibby sosteniéndolo aun más fuerte del brazo… adoro cuando le causa dolor a alguien más que no sea yo.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo solo no me lastimen". Dijo gibby asustado.

"No lo haremos… digo hare solo contestanos las siguientes preguntas". Dijo Sam con un tono algo maquiavélico y una sonrisa malvada y gibby bueno el estaba a punto de hacerse en los pantalones y lo único que le quedo fue asentir con la cabeza.

"Bien, primera pregunta: ¿Para qué vas a ver a Carly?". Continúo Sam mientras yo solo veía atentamente el panorama.

"A pues… solo para tomar un licuado… ya saben en licuados locos… donde vamos casi todas las tardes… donde atiende T-Bo.…". Dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo pero vaya que no lo logro…

"Si, si ya se donde es…"Contesto Sam "Ahora dinos, recuerdas el día del ensayo?"

"Si, es cuando escogieron mi fabuloso disfraz". Dijo Gibby con orgullo

"Exactamente Gibby…"Continuo Sam "Y recuerdas cuando Carly y tu entraron y que Fredwardo y yo estábamos hablando".

"Ajam…"

"Bien… nuestra pregunta es: ¿Por qué.. ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO NUESTRA CONVERSACION!" Dijo Sam gritando.

"a pues yo... Pues yo...yo... solo... yo...". Al pobre de Gibby se le notaba el nerviosismo a más no poder.

"Sam! Cálmate!..." Grite justo después de gibby y ella solo rodo los ojos.

"Gibby…por favor necesitamos que nos digas exactamente lo que escuchaste". Dije yo tratando de calmar la situación.

"A pues yo… subí al por el ascensor hasta el piso segundo piso después de ahí subí por las escaleras y antes de llegar al estudio… escuche a Sam diciéndote que debían decírselo… después escuche que tú te negabas y empezaban a discutir sobre decirle o no decirle a Carly que bueno…. Ya saben… que ustedes son novios". Inmediatamente en cuando termino de decir eso Sam le tapo la boca con las manos y le pidió silencio para que nadie nos escuchara." Y después llego Carly y ya fue cuando entramos y bueno… ustedes saben el resto…" Dijo al quitarse la mano de Sam de la boca.

**Sam P.O.V**

"Bien Gibby, te tenemos que pedir algo". Escuche a Freddie decir. "No se lo puedes contar a Carly, por nada del mundo"

"pero porque no ella es su amiga no deberían…"

"Si se lo vamos a decir zope pero nosotros no tu!... así que será mejor que no hables de eso… De acuerdo?". Dije eso ultimo con tono amenazante y el solo asintió.

"Gracias Gibby". Dijo Freddie tratando de amenizar la amenaza que le hice. "Sera mejor que te vayas a ver a Carly para que no sospeche nada". Dijo Freddie mientras él y yo nos poníamos de pie frente a Gibby.

"Y recuerda gibby no digas nada". Volví a advertirle mientras él se ponía de pie junto a nosotros.

"Está bien Sam… su secreto está a salvo conmigo". Dijo con un tono de seriedad mientras iba caminando hacia la dirección de licuados locos.

"Crees que diga algo?". Le pregunte a Freddie cuando Gibby ya se había ido.

"No, si valora su brazo, no hablara". Dijo con sarcasmo.

**¿Les gusto?, ¿Lo detestaron?  
****Háganmelo saber por medio de comentarios…  
****Todos ellos son muy valiosos para mí  
****Saludos desde México!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: Obviamente iCarly no es mío… y eso me hace infeliz =(**

**General P.O.V  
**Después de la plática (nótese el sarcasmo) que tuvo con Sam y Freddie, Gibby se dirigió a licuados locos para ver a Carly, aunque ya se había calmado un poco tenía miedo de que se le escapara algo acerca de la nueva parejita (Algo disfuncional pensaba el). Cuando entro al establecimiento vio a Carly en la mesa de siempre.

"Hola Carls". Dijo Gibby

"Oh Hey! Gibbs". Dijo Carly muy entusiasmada. "Así que, de que me querías hablar"

"aa.. em". _Piensa Gibby piensa, no puedes decirle que Sam y Freddie son novios, a menos que quieras perder tu brazo pero eso no puede pasar… PIENSA!  
_  
"Gibby…Gibby... GIBBY!" Dijo Carly gritando lo último.

"Que?". Contesto gibby algo distraído.

"Te estoy hablando desde hace un rato". Dijo la morena mientras T-Bo se acercaba.

"Quieren una elote". Dijo mientras sostenía un palo con varios elotes enteros atravesados.

"Como es que atravesaste el elote?". Pregunto Carly curiosa

"A bueno primero mojas el elote en agua…"

"Obviamente". Dijo Carly interrumpiendo a T-Bo.

"Claro niña… bueno entonces le echas mucha sal al agua". Continúo T-Bo.

"Sal?". Volvió a interrumpirlo Carly

"Y como es que no saben salados?". Pregunto Gibby.

"Yo nunca dije eso…". Respondió el vendedor.

"Si pero no creo que a la gente le guste puesto que estan…".Dijo Carly pero esta vez T-Bo lo interrumpió.

"Saben que niños si no querían de mis elotes solo tenían que decirlo". Dijo indignado. "Exigentes". Dijo mientras se iba a otra mesa.

"Que sucede con…?"

"No lo sé". Dijo Carly antes de que gibby terminara su pregunta.

**Mientras tanto en casa de los Shay…  
**"Mamma llego!". Grito Sam en lo que entraba al departamento

"Hola Sam". Saludo Spencer mientras estaba por terminar una escultura. "Que te parece!". Le dijo Spencer a Sam

"am… esta linda… pero que rayos es?"

"A pues… no tengo ni idea". Contesto Spencer algo triste.

"Como que no tienes idea?"

"Bueno estaba bañándome cuando me vino la idea a la cabeza de hacer esta rara escultura y bueno, no se que es…"

"Spencer". Dijo Sam

"Si"

"Deberías tomar otro baño para que te dé idea de qué diablos es eso…". Dijo Sam sugiriendo y en ese momento entro Freddie al departamento Shay.

"What sup friends?"

"Que hay Freddo". Dijo Sam casualmente

"Hola Fredwardo". Contesto Spencer muy alegre

"Oye Spens puedo subir para… Qué es eso?".Dijo Freddie con una cara entre curiosidad y rareza.

"Ha pues esa es mi nueva escultura". Dijo Spencer alegremente.

"Cool…". Respondió Freddie alegremente pero inmediatamente volvió con sus expresiones pasadas. "Y que es?"

"Ha… no lo se". Dijo como anterior mente lo había hecho con Sam

"Como es que no sabes que…".

"Nyeeh!..." Grito Spencer interrumpiendo a Freddie y haciendo camino hacia el baño.

"Que fue eso?". Pregunto Freddie a Sam en cuanto oyó cerrar la puerta del baño.

"No tengo ni la menor idea". Dijo Sam mientras ella y Freddie se iban a sentar al sillón de los Shay.

"Tengo hambre". Dijo Sam rompiendo el silencio.

"Ve por algo a la cocina". Respondió de inmediato Freddie

"Naah… tengo mucha flojera, mejor ve tu". Dijo Sam mientras volteaba a ver a Freddie

"Que? Claro que no". Replico Freddie.

"Que? Porque no?"

"Sam estamos a la misma distancia ve tu". Dijo Freddie

"No ve tu, Si?"

"No, ve tu"

"No, tu ve"

"TU"

"TU"

"TU"

"TU"

"TU"

"VE AHORA!". Espeto Sam

"NO"

"SI"

"NO"

"SI"

"NO"

"SI"

"NO"

"SI"

"NO"

"SI"

"NO"

"Por favor por mi?". Dijo Sam al último usando la técnica que anteriormente usaba Carly.

"Bien". Respondió Freddie asiendo una mueca levantándose del sillón hacia la cocina mientras Sam tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de victoria, cuando volvió le entrego un pastelillo que había en el refrigerador de Carly.

"Gracias Freddo eres lo máximo". Dijo Sam con comida en la boca y embarrándose de crema del pastelillo en la boca, al darse Freddie cuenta de eso se acerco a "limpiarla" y la beso **(N/A: Lo sé, lo se fue sacado de una película cursi, no juzgad). **Mientras Sam y Freddie se besaban, Spencer salió del baño hacia la cocino, de ida no se dio cuenta de que los mejores amigos de su hermana se besaban pero de regreso…

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!". Grito Spencer **(N/A: Así como grito en ¨Salgo con un chico malo¨)** mientras Sam y Freddie brincaban a los extremos del sillón.

**De vuelta con Gibby y Carly…**

"Y mientras mi perro corría yo…". _Blablablá… creí que Gibby me hablaría de algo interesante, como lo que paso después del ensayo y su nerviosismo llegando aquí… pero no se puso hablarme de sus mascotas muertas… uff es tan aburrido, no me malentiendan al principio es interesante puesto que lleva 23 mascotas muertas 23! Pueden creerlo ni siquiera Spencer lleva tantos peces muertos…! Solo veo que Gibby mueve la boca… uy su boca se ve tan besable… ¡¿QUE? Concéntrate Carly Shay no estás aquí para ver lo atractivo de su boca, o si? NO! Claro que no! Respira… Inhala, exhala, Inhala, exhala, Inhala, exhala, Inhala, exhala eso uff… ya estas relajada SI! Mucho mejor… ahora en que estaba… a si en porque el nerviosismo de Gibby, Freddie y Sam… porque?, guardaran un secreto entre ellos tres? No lo creo prometimos no más secretos entre nosotros y Sam y Freddie me dirían cualquier cosa… Verdad?... Por su propio bien espero que así sea, wow Carly Shay que ruda sonaste… _Carls…Carls…Carls… CARLY! Oí gritar a Gibby quien me saco de mis raros pensamientos…

"Ah perdón gibby… que pasa?". Conteste algo aturdida

"Pues te estaba contando de mi veintitresava mascota muerta". Dijo Gibby

"Ah claro Gibbs… oye no es que no me interesen la historia de tus mascotas y sus muertes pero… no me malentiendas… pero creí que me ibas a contar algo mas interesante"

"Ah eso… bueno es que yo… yo… estem yo…". Dijo Gibby muy nervioso

"Tú qué Gibbs?". Pregunte exaltada.

"Me tengo que ir". Dijo gritando mientras salía corriendo de licuados locos.

"Si claro adiós!". Grite nótese el sarcasmo. "Uff… ya perdí 1 hora aquí… porque los hombres son tan imposibles". Me dije a mi misma mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Entonces me compraras un elote o qué?". Dijo T-Bo en lo que yo lo miraba con extrañes.

**¿Les Gusto? ¿Lo Odiaron?  
****Sugerencias, comentarios y/o criticas déjalas en un review… Aquí mero abajito de esta escritura absurda hecha por mua…! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: Si iCarly me perteneciera les juro que jamás hubiese hecho iSave your life…**

**General P.O.V.  
**Sam y Freddie se encontraban tratando de despertar al hermano mayor de los Shay, cuando vio besándose a los mejores amigos de su hermana lo único que pudo hacer fue gritas y segundos después desmayarse, los chicos tuvieron que cargarlo y llevarlo al sillón para ver si reaccionaba… minutos después despertó, algo desconcertado, algo muy común en el…

"Hey! Spens como te sientes?". Dijo Freddie con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

"mmm... pues tuve un sueño muy extraño". Contesto Spencer aun desconcertado

"Ah sí… que clase de sueño?". Pregunto Sam

"Bueno pues… resulta que termine de bañarme y vine a la cocina… a comer un pastelito, por cierto no encontré ninguno… tienes idea de donde están?… Sam!"

"Yo? Porque habría de saberlo?". Dijo Sam para tratar de desviar el tema principal

"Bueno pues porque tú te comes todo lo de mi refrigerador". Dijo Spencer

"Sí, bueno mi estomago es muy grande". Continúo Sam

"Si pero… Oye alto! Este no era el tema…". Dijo Spencer haciendo que Sam y Freddie perdieran la esperanza del cambio de tema. "El punto era que cuando iba hacia mi cuarto, los vi bueno se que sonara raro, pero los vi… besándose". Termino Spencer y hubo un momento incomodo de silencio cuando de repente… "USTEDES DOS SE BESARON!". Grito Spencer haciendo que Sam y Freddie retrocedieran.

"PERO COMO? PORQUE?". Volvió a gritar Spencer.

"No, no sé de qué hablar Spencer". Dijo Freddie algo tembloroso

"CLARO QUE SI!". Volvió a gritar. "Yo mismo lo vi estaban aquí, justo aquí!". Dijo Spencer señalando el sillón en el cual se había levantado ya hace tiempo.

"Hay Spencer creo que tu sueño te afecto mucho…" Dijo Sam con mucha naturalidad

"Claro que no!". Dijo Spencer. "Ahora ustedes muchachitos besucones, siéntense uno ahí y el otro por allá". Dijo con un tono autoritario pocos de lo que se escuchan de Spencer, el señalo a Sam para sentarse en un extremo del sillón y a Freddie del otro y de inmediato ambos obedecieron bajando la mirada o desviándola de Spencer…

"Chicos…". Inicio Spencer con una voz más calmada. "Desde cuando están juntos?"

"Pues… desde hace casi 3 meses". Contesto Freddie calmado aunque aun desviando la mirada.

"TRES MESES!". Grito Spencer haciendo que Sam y Freddie brincaran un poco del sillón. "Digo tres meses…" Dijo ahora con un tono de seriedad. "Como sucedió?"

"Pues… al terminar un ensayo de iCarly a pues la vez que su padre les hablo desde África, lo recuerdas?". Dijo Sam

"Sí, claro…"

"Carly bajo porque tu le hablaste para que ella hablara con su padre, así que Freddie y yo nos quedamos solos en el estudio"

"Sam y yo empezamos a pelear…". Dijo Freddie

"Como de costumbre". Interrumpió Spencer

"Sí, bueno… sin darnos cuenta nos acercamos demasiado… y cuando menos pensamos nos aviamos terminado de besar…". Continúo Freddie algo apenado.

"Y en cuanto nos separamos entro Carly al estudio…". Dijo Sam

"Ah fue la noche que salieron corriendo porque 'Mi mama necesita que baje a espumita del tejado' y 'Mi mama quiere que regrese a casa para ayudarle con un bordado' como olvidarlo fueron las escusas mas tontas jamas inventadas". Dijo Spencer de inmediato

"Si esa noche". Dijo Sam. "Oye mis excusas no son tontas!"

"Si, Si lo son!". Replico Spencer

"Como sea, yo fui a la salida de emergencia para comprender lo que había sucedido…". Dijo Freddie.

"Y a mí me sucedió lo mismo y sin querer nos topamos ahí". Continúo Sam

"Que incomodo, no?" Comento Spencer.

"Spens concéntrate! Te estamos contando algo importante!". Le grito Sam a Spencer.

"Ya perdón!"

"Continuando…"

**Flashback…  
**"Hey, no sabía que estabas aquí…". Dijo Sam

"ah, bueno solo vine a pensar un poco…"

"Si yo también…". Dijo Sam creando un silencio algo extraño… puesto que no era incomodo.

"Lo que sucedió hace rato…"

"No fue nada…" Interrumpió Sam bajando la mirada un poco

"Si lo fue". Contesto Freddie haciendo que Sam volviera a verlo.

"Escucha no porque sucedió significa algo… yo se que estas enamorado de Carly y…"

"A Carly la quiero y mucho". Interrumpiendo ahora Freddie haciendo que Sam volviera agachar la mirada. "Pero como una hermana". Sam levanto de inmediato la mirada viendolo directamente a los ojos, perdiendose en ellos. "Sam, no sé cómo sucedió… pero ese beso hizo que sintiera cosas… que ni siquiera con Carly sentí... ahora quiero saber que sentiste tu?"

"Yo… no, no lo sé". Contesto Sam aun viéndolo a los ojos fijamente

"Podríamos averiguarlo". Susurro Freddie acercándose poco a poco a Sam sin dejarla de ver a los ojos… Sam solo asintió.

"Ahora si sabes que sentiste?". Pregunto Freddie después de haber besado a Sam por tercera vez.

"Si…"  
**Fin del Flashback…**

"Wow! Chicos parece sacado de una película romántica". Dijo Spencer

"Ahg! No vuelvas a decir eso". Replico Sam con un tono de amenaza.

"Okey…" Dijo Spencer algo temeroso.

"Spencer ahora que ya lo sabes por favor no le vayas a decir a nadie". Dijo Freddie

"Y mucho menos a Carly…". Continúo Sam

"Pero porque no chicos?". Respondió Spencer

"Pues tenemos miedo de cómo reaccione". Contesto Freddie. "Asi que no le puedes decir nada"

"Pero chicos es mi hermanita… no puedo guardarle en secreto que sus dos mejores amigos son novios". Dijo Spencer

"Lo sabemos". Dijo Sam

"Pero tienes que hacerlo por favor Spens nosotros queremos decírselo no que se entere por otro lado…". Dijo Freddie

"Bien tratare chicos pero no les prometo nada ya saben que no soy bueno guardando secretos". Dijo Spencer algo avergonzado

"Gracias Spencer"

"Si Spens te agradezco ahorrarme el tener que romperte el brazo". Dijo Sam con normalidad

"Que bien por mi…". Dijo Spencer algo temeroso del comentario de Sam "Bueno niños voy por un licuado… Quieren uno?". Continúo Spencer abriendo la puerta para salir del departamento

"Claro". Dijeron los chicos al unisonó

"Ok. Diviértanse". Dijo Spencer cerrando la puerta.

"Crees que diga algo?". Le pregunto Sam a Freddie

"No pero hay que apurarnos a decirle a Carly." Contesto Sam. "Lo que el nos dijo es verdad". Continuo haciendo que Freddie pusiera una cara de confusión y Sam una expresión de 'Es enserio?'. "Spencer no sabe guardar secretos". Haciendo que Freddie pusiera una expresión de 'Ah claro eso'. Después Hubo un silencio haciendo que Sam lo rompiera.

"Ahora bien en que estábamos". Dijo mientras se acercaba coquetamente a Freddie

"Ah pues en…" Estaban a punto de besarse cuando

"Ya llegue!". Grito Carly haciendo que sus amigos brincaran de un extremo a otro del sillón como con Spencer y a Carly poniendo una expresión de 'Que pasa?'

**Bien este fue el 6 capitulo…**

**Espero que les haya gustado y por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… Dejen un review pues estoy enferma de algo muy raro llamado antirevisadismo…  
Sus síntomas son falta de comentarios, sugerencias y/o críticas…  
Para ayudar en la cura favor de oprimir un botón llamado Review que está justo debajo de aqui ****- ****↓-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: iCarly no es mío… =(**

**Freddie P.O.V  
**Ya había pasado 1 semana desde que Gibby se había enterado de mi noviazgo con Sam y 3 días desde que lo hizo Spencer y hoy en la noche era tiempo de hacer el show… Sam y yo hemos estado hablando toda la semana de cómo se lo diremos a Carly, puesto que cada día que transcurre hemos estado en peligro de ser descubiertos por ella, la primera vez fue cuando Spencer fue por unos licuados, estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando BAM! Entro Carly al departamento y casi nos ve, la segunda fue en la biblioteca, Sam y yo nos vemos ahí después de la escuela, ya saben para que nadie nos vea, la tercera vez fue mi madre la que casi nos ve juntos… si mi madre! Saben el susto que nos llevamos, mi mama no estaba así que Sam, al salir del departamento de Carly fue al mío, estábamos en mi cuarto, yo acababa de salir de la ducha cuando la vi muy felizmente sentada en mi cama utilizando mi computadora, fue un momento algo incomodo, ya saben no es bueno que tu novia este en tu habitación cuando tu acabas de salir de la ducha y solo usas una toalla, pero no, no piensen mal, me devolví al baño a cambiar inmediatamente… cuando sali empezamos a platicar y escuchar algo de música… si también a besarnos, como sea, de repente escuchamos la puerta, mama había vuelto asi que de inmediato Sam se escondió debajo de mi cama esperando a que mi madre no la encontrara y asi fue, no la encontró, se fue a su habitación a bañar y en ese momento Sam aprovecho para irse… fue lo mas cerca que hemos estado en ser descubiertos por mi loca madre y la cuarta y mas reciente es en este momento, escuchen le propuse a Sam tener un cita de verdad ya que desde que salimos no hemos tenido una, ella acepto con la condición de que fuera lo mas alejado de nuestra zona, ya saben para que Carly o mi mama no nos vieran… así que acepte, llegamos a un restaurante todo iba muy bien, excelente diría yo, cuando de repente… vimos entrar a Gibby y a Carly juntos, si juntos!, no entiendo porque, realmente no lo entiendo, en fin cuando los vimos entrar, Sam salió corriendo al baño de damas y yo como tonto que me quedo ahí… pero gracias al cielo que gibby me vio antes que Carly y la distrajo un poco en lo que yo iba al baño, de hombres obviamente, así que ahora me encuentro en el baño esperando la respuesta al mensaje que le envié a Gibby…

_De: Gibby  
__Para: Freddie  
__Ah! Pues resulta que le pedí salir a Carly en un cita y ella acepto, no es sensacional?_

_De: Freddie  
__Para: Gibby  
__Acepto? Wow amigo! Pues muchas felicidades _

_De: Gibby  
__Para: Freddie  
__Gracias! Y tu que haces aquí?_

_De: Freddie  
__Para: Gibby  
__Ah pues mira, resulta que ESTOY EN UNA CITA CON SAM! No puedo creer que hayan venido hasta acá Gibbs, Sam en verdad se va enojar conmigo… _

_De: Gibby  
__Para: Freddie  
__Están en una cita? Lo siento Freddie de haberlo sabido no hubiera venido aquí… Y sobre el enojo de Sam, ¡Suerte! _

_De: Freddie  
__Para: Gibby  
__Como que suerte? Tu me vas a ayudar a salir de esto!_

_De: Gibby  
__Para: Freddie  
__Claro que no amigo, es tu novia no la mía… Oh ahí viene Carly_

_De: Freddie  
__Para: Gibby  
__No importa que sea mi novia, tienes que ayudarnos a salir sin que nos vea Carly y como que ahí viene Carly? Que no estaba contigo._

_De: Gibby  
__Para: Freddie  
__Ok. Te mandare un mensaje cuando puedan salir a y si está conmigo pero tuvo que ir al baño. Te mando la señal…_

Qué? Al baño? Donde esta Sam… Oh no! Ojala que no la haya visto si no estamos acabados…

**Mientras tanto con Sam…  
****Sam P.O.V**

Hay no puedo creer que estuvieran a punto de descubrirnos y todo por culpa de Freddo, le dije que no tuviéramos una cita… pero no me escucho, si salimos de estos bien librados no se la va acabar!

"Si Spencer regresare temprano… si, si cuidarme, si ajam… nos vemos mas tarde, no Spencer es una expresión, No ya te dije no llegare tarde solo es una expresión, si si aja… adiooos!".- Escuche una voz muy pero muy familiar… Oh por dios es Carly, que hago? Al baño aquí… cerré la puerta esperando que Carly no me viera…

"Hay Carly… ojala que esta cita con gibby salga bien". La escuche hablar de nuevo… ¿Cita? ¿Con Gibby?, wow! Mi amiga si que esta loca, bueno yo salgo con un nerd… creo que no me corresponde juzgar… Naaa! Claro que si puedo!... _toc-toc_ Oh no! Esta tocando mi puerta… piensa Sam eres la reina de las mentiras

"_Está ocupado". _Dije con una voz diferente a la mía, espero que no haya notado nada

"Hay, disculpe". La oí decir, después oi que la puerta de enseguida de mi baño se cerro, me asome un poco por debajo de la puerta aver si veía a Carly pero no estaba, asi que debió ser ella la que entro enseguida, asi que abri la puerta y sali corriendo, cuando mi celular vibro…

_De: Freddo  
__Para: Sam  
__Sam, que paso? Gibby me dijo que Carly fue al baño… la viste? Te vio?_

_De: Sammy  
__Para: Freddie  
__Si, si vi a Carly pero ella no me vio, ves lo que provocas con tus cursis ideas de tener una cita!_

_De: Freddo  
__Para: Sam  
__Qué? Yo no sabía que Gibby y Carly tendrían una cita, el mismo día que nosotros, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar! Además aunque lo niegues por mas 'cursi' idea que sea, te encanto _

_De: Sammy  
__Para: Freddie  
__Ha! Claro que no me gusto tu idea de la cita… Y como que Gibby y Carly en una cita?_

_De: Freddo  
__Para: Sam  
__Jaja! Cambia el tema Puckett! Si me lo dijo Gibby, la invito a salir y ella acepto… No puedo creer que a Gibby si lo haya aceptado y a mi no…_

**Freddie P.O.V  
**Yo ya iba para el estacionamiento y espero que Sam también salga, aunque no le enviado un mensaje que diga que nos veamos en el estacionamiento… estaba abriendo la puerta del auto cuando volvió a vibrar mi celular… Era un mensaje de Sam

_De: Sammy  
__Para: Freddie  
__Qué es eso de 'no puedo creer que a Gibby si lo haya aceptado y a mí no'… eh? A que te refieres Benson!_

_(Jajaja! No puedo creer que Sam este celosa… porque suena como a celosa…no?)_Pensé antes de enviarle la respuesta….

_De: Freddo  
__Para: Sam  
__Aw! Sam estas celosa? Hay mi amor que hermosa!_

Haber si no me mata cuando me vea…

_De: Sammy  
__Para: Freddie  
__Yo? Celosa? Ya quisieras Fredward… y no me digas hermosa! Y mucho menos mi amor!  
__  
De: Freddo  
__Para: Sam  
__Porque no? Si tu estas hermosa! Bueno nos vemos en el estacionamiento para irnos antes de que Carly nos vea… MI AMOR!_

En verdad voy a morir! En eso veo que Sam se acerca al auto y se sube algo entre enojada y frustrada…

"Hey estas bien?"

"No, no estoy bien"

"Oye si es por el mensaje era una broma yo solo…"

"No, no fue por el mensaje". Dijo interrumpiéndome. "No puedo creer que nuestra primera real cita haya sido estropeada…"

"Escucha yo se que no salió como habíamos planeado y que no hemos podido tener una cita real pero te prometo que pronto esto se acabara y tu y yo podremos salir en una cita cuando queramos sin importar que Carly o mi mama o quien sea nos vea juntos… Si?". Dije mientras ella solo asintió. Encendí el carro y nos fuimos del estacionamiento, todo iba muy callado, desde que salimos del restaurante Sam esta como apagada, triste y solo ve la ventana del auto, hacia afuera, con la mirada perdida y me estaba preocupando…

"Oye estas segura que estas bien? Porque te noto triste…"

"Si estoy bien, solo quiero ir a casa". Me respondió pero sin dejar de ver al vacio

"No quieres ir al cine? O a mi casa talvez?". Segui insistiendo

"No gracias, estoy bien". Volvio a responder como la ultima vez

"tal vez a la feria?". Ella solo negó con la cabeza… "Oh al bufet de carne…". Esta vez volteo a verme y sus ojos se le iluminaron… Ya estaba mejor, solo hay que apurarnos para no llegar tarde al show de hoy...

**¿Lo odiaron? ¿Les gusto?  
****Gracias a todos sus comentarios se recaudaron fondos para la enfermedad que padezco, pronto me podre curar…  
****Se que doy mucha lata con este tema pero por favor oprime el botón de Review justo aquí abajo -********-**  



	8. Chapter 8

**Nota: Me parezco a Dan Schneider? No? Entonces iCarly no me pertenece…**

**General P.O.V  
**Terminando de comer en el bufet de carne Sam y Freddie regresaron al edificio donde vive el moreno, fueron al departamento de Carly para hacer su ya famosísimo show, ambos entraron juntos al departamento…

"Que hay chicos?" Pregunto su amiga morena sonando casual

"mmm.. nada iba llegando y me tope al bobo". Dijo Sam sonando molesta Freddie se limito a rodar los ojos. "Y tu? Que has hecho?". Pregunto Sam tratando de sonar casual para asi poderle sacar información a Carly sobre su cita con Gibby.

"Yo?, Nada aquí esperar a que mis amigos llegaran para poder iniciar el show". Dijo la morena subiendo por las escaleras mientras que sus amigos solo se dirigieron una mirada de complicidad. "Que no van a subir". Se volvió a oir la voz de Carly estando ya arriba.

"Y si les gusto ese video pueden volver a verlo en nuestra pagina ". Se oyo la voz de la chica rubia.

"Ademas pueden ver fotos, nuestros blogs dejar comentarios, sugerencias y mas!". Dijo la morena.

"bueno esto a sido todo por hoy"

"gracias por acompañarnos en una emisión mas de esto que llamamos"

"iCarly!". Gritaron ambas chicas al unísono

"Estamos fuera". Dijo Freddie. "Gran show chicas"

"Gracias"

"Siempre"

"Bueno chicos después de un gran show toca una gran ducha!". Grito Carly dirigiéndose al baño.

"mmm… al parecer vamos a estar solos". Dijo Freddie con un tono coqueto

"Si…". Dijo Sam con el mismo tono coqueto y haciendo que Freddie se acercara para un beso. "Tengo hambre". Continuo Sam yendo a la cocina y dejando a Freddie con una expresión de 'Y mi beso' y la rubia riéndose de su maldad, de regreso de su viaje a la cocina Sam trajo una soda y una palomitas y se sento en el sillón de los Shay, Spencer quien iba rumbo a la cocina se percato de que Carly no se encontraba con ellos.

"Hola chicos"

"Hola Spencs"

"Que hay?"

"Donde esta Carly?"

"A pues terminando el show fue a tomar una ducha". Dijo la rubia

"Ah!, y que hay de Gibby?"

"Pues el no vino al show de hoy". Contesto el moreno

"Oh! Y ustedes están aquí… solos?". Dijo Spencer con un tono coqueto

"Si… ". Contesto Sam algo extrañada

"Que bien… si me busca Carly estaré en el estudio"

"OK". Dijo Freddie. "Quieres ver la televisión?"

"Como sea". Dijo Sam haciendo que Freddie encendiera la televisión y negara la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Mientras tanto en el estudio…  
**"Si tu quieres que te quiera debes quererme como yo me quiero que me quieras porque al no quererme como quiero que me quieras el quererme deja de valer como si quisieras quererme…". **(N/A: Le entedieron)** Se escuchaba los cantos de Spencer por todo el estudio…

"Jaja recuérdame jamás inscribirte en un concurso de canto hermano". Dijo la pequeña de los Shay

"ha-ha muy graciosa cibernauta"

"Cibernauta?"

"Si ya sabes porque eres ciber y navegas en internet i eres como astronauta…". Dijo Spencer

"Jajaja eso nisiquiera tu lo entendiste…"

"lo se". Dijo Spencer como un niño regañado

"Hay Spencer y tu eres el adulto…"

"Si como sea…Y donde estabas?"

"En la ducha". Dijo como si fuera lo mas obivio

"Ya lo se pero antes"

"Haciendo el show... ya sabes... iCarly". Lo volvio con un tono de obviedad

"Antes..."

"Ah! tuve una cita con Gibby"

"Enccerio?". Pregunto Spencer en shock

"Si, lo sé es extraño pero Gibby es un buen chico". Contesto Carly

"Si lo es, algo raro pero es bueno... a por cierto que te parece mi escultura?". Le pregunto a su hermana mientras esta ponía una expresión de rareza.

"De que esta hecha Spens?"

"Como que de que, pues de zapatos que encontré en el basurero". Dijo Spencer muy alegre

"Por eso huele como a perro muerto la casa?". Dijo Carly

"No huele a perro muerto huele a arte…". Dijo Spencer con un tono poético.

"Si claro". Dijo Carly. "Mejor iré abajo donde no huela tan feo y a buscar a Sam y Freddie". Despues de esto salió del estudio.

"Hay si huela a perro muerto mejor iré abajo" Dijo Spencer tratando de imitar la voz de Carly. "a buscar a Freddie y a Sam"… Siguió con su imitación hasta que recordó una pequeña cosa, Sam y Freddie, solo, abajo, siendo novios…

"¡CARLY!"… Grito mientras bajaba desesperado las escaleras

**De vuelta con Sam y Freddie…**

"No puedo creer que me hayas hecho ir por las palomitas por tercera vez!". Dijo Freddie renegando

"Hay como te quejas, pareces niña".. Replico Sam

"Pues si parezco niña porque eres mi novia?". Se defendió Freddie

"Eso es simple, porque me traes las palomitas que quiero". Contesto Sam

"claro además de que eres adorable, no?". Continuo Freddie

"Así se habla Freddie, ahora tráeme una soda". Dijo Sam a lo que Freddie fue de mala gana por su soda.

"Aquí esta princesa Puckett". Dijo de regreso mientras entregaba la soda a su malvada novia

"Gracias Freddo". Contesto Sam a lo que Freddie solo puso los ojos en blanco y Sam se sintió un poco mal de cómo trataba a Freddie **(N/A: Lo sé, lo sé , Sam sintiéndose culpable… pero así es para que tome rumbo la historia). **Así que decidió que la mejor forma de compensarlo era dándole un lindo beso… al principio Freddie se hizo el indignado pero después acepto los besos de su querida novia…

**Carly P.O.V (N/A: Sucede al mismo tiempo que lo de Sam y Freddie)  
**Me encontraba bajando las escaleras esperando o mejor dicho deseando que la próxima vez que Spencer vaya al basurero no vuelva a traer zapatos apestosos si no… "Hay como te quejas, pareces niña". Escuche la voz de Sam, hay otra vez esos dos peleando "Pues si parezco niña porque eres mi novia?". Contesto Freddie ¡¿Qué?, ¡¿NOVIA? ¡¿SAM Y FREDDIE SON NOVIOS? Estaba a punto de gritar pero me tape de inmediato la boca con ambas manos, decidí tenía que saber de que hablaban esos dos… y como pudieron ocultarme algo así, o a lo mejor escuche mal… mejor no pienses y escucha!... "Aquí esta princesa Puckett". Escuche a Freddie decir, bueno el siempre le dice así, sarcásticamente claro, "Gracias Freddo". Sam? Disculpándose? Oh no esto no puede estar pasando… en verdad son novios? Calma Carly respira, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala uff… ya mejor, si, okey … ya no escucho ruido, será mejor que me asome para… OH MI DIOS! No puedo creer lo que veo… ellos… se están… ellos… están… están… no… SE ESTAN BESANDO! Y en ese instante subí rápidamente las escaleras y al llegar al segundo piso me tope a Spencer quien estaba gritando mi nombre desesperadamente…

"Uff… lo bueno que te veo Carls escucha…"Decía hasta que me examino bien. "Que te paso?"

"Yo… es que… estaba y ellos y…". No me salían las palabras para decirle a Spencer lo que vi.

"Calma hermanita estas toda pálida… vamos a tu cama… que te recuestes…" Me dijo. "Pero dime que viste porque estas asi?"

"Bueno iba bajando por las escaleras cuando…"

"Oh…" Dijo Spencer antes de que yo terminara como si el supiera lo que… No puedo creerlo. "¡TU!" Fue lo único que grite.

"Yo? Yo qué?". Dijo Spencer con un tono de nerviosismo en su voz…

"¡LO SABIAS!"Grite y apuntándolo con mi dedo índice

"Saber que Carls… no se dé que hablas". Dijo Spencer alejándose poco a poco de mí

"¡CLARO QUE LO SABES!". Volví a gritar y seguí apuntándolo con el dedo hasta que lo acorrale

"yo no.."

"¡¿PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE SAM Y FREDDIE SON NOVIOS?". Segui gritando

"Yo prometí no decir nada". Contesto Spencer muy rápido

"¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?". Volví a gritar. "¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?". Dije ahora pero un poco más calmada y yéndome a sentar a mi cama.

"Yo no pude porque lo prometí y bueno gibby también lo prometió y…"

"Un minuto…Gibby también lo sabe?". Dije mientras Spencer abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de su error. "No puedo creer que gibby lo sepa y yo no…". Dije algo bueno muy decepcionada

"Carly, hermanita… ellos no te lo contaron por miedo a tu reacción aunque están decididos a decírtelo solo que no han tenido la oportunidad". Hablo Spencer en defensa de mis 'mejores amigos'

"Oh mejor dicho han tenido miedo". Le dije corrigiendo lo último

"jajá si mejor dicho…Ademas tu tambien les escindiste algo"

"Yo?".Pregunte con ingenuidad aunque sabia a que se referia

"Si tu, o si les dijste s Sam y Freddie que tuviste una cita con Gibbs?". Pregunto alzando una ceja

"Bueno... yo...". Ups creo que no se mentir muy bien

"Ves por mas que te sientas traicionada tu tambien les guardas un secreto"

"Si pero el mio es de muy poco tiempo y al parecer el de ellos tiene mucho...". Dije en mi defensa

"Si pero de igual forma es un secreto..."Dijo haciendo que yosuspirara. "entonces todo en orden?". Me pregunto con un tono de seriedad y preocupación

"Si todo en orden". Conteste

"Que bien hermanita porque yo no quiero…"

"Pero…"

"Vaya porque siempre tiene que haber un pero?"

"Tú y Gibby me ayudaran a que ellos me digan la verdad"

"pero"

"Lo harán y sin ningun pero"

"Es que"

"Eh"

"Pero"

"eh"

"Oye niña yo no..."

"Dije eh". El solo suspiro ante su derrota. "En que estas pensando"… me cuestiono mientras yo solo sonreía con un poco de malicia, creo que estar con tanto tiempo con Sam se contagia lo malvada…

**¿Qué les pareció?  
****Gracias por sus comentarios… todo ellos me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y cada que los leo se marca una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y si no quieren que esa sonrisa desaparezca por favor dejen opriman el botón "REVIEW" justo debajo… es azulito… y tiene un lindo globito antes…- ****↓ -**


	9. NOTA!

**Hola! Soy yo xzettax…**

**Pues primero que nada quería agradecerles por todos sus comentarios pues todos ellos me inspiran y me alientan a seguir escribiendo, yo se que estas notas son algo tontas y aburridas pero en verdad necesito informales sobre algo de la historia… **

**Primero que nada ya tengo el final de esta historia y segundo hace unos días, cuando dormía soñé algo realmente divertido que creo le quedaría genial a la historia como final pero como anteriormente les dije ya tengo el final, así que mi loca cabeza pensó que podía subir ambos finales, si ambos, suena raro lo sé pero les explicare, el final que soñé será un final alternativo, esto quiere decir que si el primer final, el final 'real' no les agrado mucho pueden tomar el final alternativo como opción final… ambos finales iniciaran empezando de aquí, primero subiré completo el final 'real' después empezare a subir el final 'alternativo', cuando haya terminado de subir ambos finales, por ultimo subiré el prologo que es el final de ambos finales… ¿Algo confuso, cierto?... el prologo llegara a la conclusión de ambas versiones del final… para ser el 'gran final' .**

**Tambien decirles que ambos finales llevaran a lo mucho 3 o 4 capitulos mas, más el prologo, asi que no tardare mucho en actualizar.**

**Dicho lo anterior quiero volver agradecer sus comentarios y a todos aquellos que agregaron mi historia como una de sus favoritas, no saben el honor que es que mi historia les haya gustado para estar entre unas de sus favoritas y a los que me agregaron como autor favorito… whoa! No tengo las palabras para agradecerles lo mucho que me emociona que les hayan gustado mis historias…**

**Si tienen alguna duda sobre los finales, háganmelo saber ya sea por medio de sus reviews o por mensaje… se los responderé con mucho gusto!**

**Muchas Gracias!  
****Saludos desde México!**


	10. Final 1 p1

**Por cierto si no leyeron la NOTA que deje antes de este capitulo, sera posible que mas adelante no entiendan muy bien la historia... Sin mas que decir  
¡DISFRUTEN! El FINAL 1 prt. 1  
Nota: OMG! Es capitulo real de iCarly y Dan Schneider lo creo e invento y escribió no yo… ya que él es su verdadero dueño… y yo... no =(**

**Carly P.O.V  
**Ya paso una semana desde que supe el secretito de mis dos mejores amigos y hablo enserio es indignante que no me lo dijeran pero gracias a Spencer entre en razón y me di cuenta que ellos la pagaran! Toda la semana junto a Spencer y *suspiro* gibby estuve creando un plan para vengarme perdón, perdón darle una lección a Sam y a Freddie para que jamás ¡JAMAS! Me vuelvan a ocultar algo y espero que funcione, es un poco indignante pero es necesario el plan consiste en 3 fases, lo sé sueno como toda una investigadora! Es asombroso! En fin, hoy es lunes eh iniciara la primera fase… Estoy llegando a los casillero junto a Sam así que *suspiro* relájate Carly, tu puedes, eres valiente… Espero no ser obvia…

**FASE 1: HACERCAMIENTO**

"Hola Sam". Dije tratando de sonar casual

"Que hay Carls". Dijo mientras comía una pierna de pollo frito

"Sam cuantas veces te eh dicho que no hables con la boca llena?"

"Pues realmente no las cuento". Dijo Sam aun con la boca llena de alimentos

"Es asqueroso Sam!". Exclame

"Mas asqueroso es Freddie". Si claro pensé. "y aun así nos juntamos con el". Es hora de poner en marcha la primera fase

"Y hablando de Freddie…".Dije mientras ella seguía comiendo… muy asquerosamente. "No los has visto hoy?"

"Nope". Contesto. "Pero para que quieres ver al sope?"

"Pues no se últimamente…" Hice una pausa dramática haber cómo reaccionaba.

"Últimamente que…?". Dijo el chico interviniendo mágicamente en la conversación…

"Hola Freddie!". Dije con una emoción falsa y le di un beso en la mejilla haciendo que él y Sam me miraran algo extraño…

"Que fue eso?". Dijo algo extrañado a mi reacción

"Bueno solo me emociona ver a uno de mis mejores amigo". Mentí pero iba funcionando

"Claro…" Dijo el pausadamente en eso sonó la campana y todos se empezaron dirigir a su clase

"Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos Sam". Dije mientras ella guardaba el resto del pollo en su casillero

"Okey… Adiós Fredwardo!". Dijo Sam despidiéndose mientras el solo así un movimiento con la mano y cuando ella estaba lejos pero lo suficiente como para oír, fue mi turno despedirme

"Adiós Freddie… nos vemos". Dije en un tono coqueto haciendo que Freddie solo me mirara extraño y algo nervioso podría decir yo y bueno Sam… regreso a jalarme del brazo para irnos pronto… al parecer mi plan iba por buen camino pero aun me faltaba toda la tarde para continuarlo…

**En el departamento de Carly…**

"Spencer ya llegue!". Grite mientras entraba a mi departamento

"Yo también". Grito Sam enseguida

"And me too". Continúo gritando mi amigo castaño

"porque rayos hablas en otro idioma Freddo?". Pregunto Sam mientras se dirigía a mi refrigerador… raro no?

"No lo sé es divertido… creo". Contesto dudando de su misma respuesta

"Si claro supuse que eso te sería divertido también nerd!". Respondió Sam asiendo énfasis en la palabra 'nerd'

"Que' ahora resulta que hablar otro idioma es nerd?". Trato de defenderse

"A Dah!". Fue lo único que respondió Sam… típico

"Mira Sam de que tu seas una irresponsable no es mi culpa, si? Así que déjame en paz!". Grito el muchacho…

"Primero FREDWARD no me hables así y segundo si yo quisiera podría ser mucho mas responsable que tu!". Y así empezó el pleito, el 9 pleito del día, si esto hubiese sucedido hace unas semanas creería que ellos dos son imposibles y que no entienden de razones pero ahora que se la verdad creo que es tierno que se unan para hacerme creer que son 'amigos', si tan solo supieran…

"CHICOS BASTA". Grite haciendo que ambos dejaran de pelear y voltearan a verme de inmediato. "Chicos cuando será el día que se lleven bien". Volví hablar "Es increíble que llevemos 3 años de conocernos, ser amigos y ustedes sigan peleando como si tuvieran 7 años cuando tienen 17". Los chicos se dieron miradas cómplices y continuaron viéndome. "Como sea… tan solo hay que dar ideas para el show de esta semana y NO quiero peleas… de acuerdo?". Ambos asintieron.  
Los tres subimos al estudio y empezamos a dar ideas, bueno de hecho solo yo porque Sam estaba comiendo jamón.. ¿Qué raro? Y Freddie esta embobado viendo a su novia pero cuando lo volteaba a ver el solo redirigía su mirada hacia otro lado… bah! Son unos cursis*suspiro*el amor!... Así que era hora de continuar con la fase 1 de mi plan… pero como…

"Chicas ya que no tienen ideas que tal si hacemos la sección de tecnología con Freddie". Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos y dándome una grandiosa idea…

"Que claro que no". Dijo Sam "Eso es tan bobo igual que t…"

"Claro que no Sam". Dije interrumpiéndola dando le una mirada de regaño, falsa obviamente. "A mí me parece una grandiosa idea Freddie". Continúe en tono coqueto, esto iba estar genial.

"A si?". Me miro extrañado

"Claro, es decir es tan lindo cuando hablas de tecnología". Dije mientras sentía la mirada fulminante de Sam la cual ignore y la mirada de rareza de Freddie.

"Lindo...? te parece lindo cuando hablo de eso…?" Dijo Freddie con un tono de nerviosismo en su voz

"Si, claro que si, bueno al principio no lo creí pero ahora… es diferente". Se hablando en un tono coqueto, Jajaja si ellos hubiesen visto su cara en ese instante!

"Pu…pu… pues que bien que te…te guste". Dijo Freddie aun más nervioso mientras Sam seguía mirándome enojada pero a la vez confundida, y yo estaba disfrutando ese momento…

"Enserio?". Dije nuevamente coquetamente y dándole una sonrisa de las que le doy a los chavos que me gustas y que Sam nota el instante así que cuando lo hice Sam se paró de inmediato y grito.

"A NADIE LE GUSTAN LAS RARESAS DE FREDNERD ASI QUE NO PONDREMOS NADA DE ESO EN EL SHOW". Y salió del estudia azotando la puerta mientras Freddie miraba la acción con distintos sentimientos, era una mirada de miedo, extrañes y confusión… unos segundos después, afortunadamente llego la señora Benson diciéndole a Freddie que debía tomar su baño semanal contra piojos sacándolo del estudio y yo bueno solo reí a mas no poder…

**En la noche…**

**Sam P.O.V  
**Seguía sin poder creer lo que Carly había dicho 'es tan lindo cuando hablas de tecnología' que le pasa y después eso de 'Sí, claro que sí, bueno al principio no lo creí pero ahora… es diferente', a que se refiere con ahora es diferente? Ash! Si no fuera mi mejor amiga, le hubiese pateado el trasero desde la primera insinuación que le hizo a Freddie en la escuela!... *suspiro* Calma Sam… no pienses mas en ello, estas en un muy lindo lugar con una maravillosa vista y el lugar más lindo del mundo o por lo menos para mí lo es, así que no te agobies y trata de relajarte en lo que llega el sope… digo Freddie… agh es tan difícil ser una buena novia…

"Hey". Escuche una voz detrás de mí, supuse de quien era

"Hey". Respondí haciendo un ademan con la mano

"Estas bien?"

"Si…"

"segura?". Volvió a preguntar

"Si… Freddie segura"

"Estas segura… porque no te ves bien y cuando…"

"SI FREDDIE YA TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN". Le grite alterada mientras el solo me veía con una mirada de 'Si claro se te nota'

*suspire* "Lo siento…"

"No te preocupes… pero me gustaría saber que fue exactamente lo que paso en el estudio?"

"No lo sé yo no estaba embobado con Carly…"

"Qué? Yo no…"*Suspiro* "No se lo que le sucedió a Carly… pero te juro que estoy igual de desconcertado que tu… desde en la mañana Carly está muy extraña…". Dijo Freddie

"Tú también lo notaste?". El solo asintió. "Yo no… no sé que me sucedió en el estudio… es solo que cuando Carly te dijo eso de 'ahora es diferente' y después esa sonrisa… yo no… no lo se me enoje y no puede contenerme…".Termine confesado… se supone que eso él no debía de saberlo.

"Si buen gracias a mi mama, por una vez hizo algo bien y en el momento en que te fuiste llego por el elevador y me saco de ahí…". Yo solo asentí. "Pero no dudo que pregunte lo que sucedió…"

"Si lo se… creo que es hora que le digamos la verdad…". Le respondí

"Si creo que es hora". Contesto sonriéndome y después se creó un lindo y cómodo silencio que por desgracia Freddie lo interrumpió con un tonto comentario

"Aw Sam… Estas celosa!". Y después de eso salió huyendo de la salida de emergencias… Típico de él.

**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?  
****Please, please, please… dejen review **


	11. Final 1 p2

**Hey! Hey! Hey! Personas del mundo! Vieron la promo de iOMG (lo sé, lo sé hasta la pregunta a de ofender), cuando la vi no podía creerlo casi me da un paro cardiaco y como algunas cosas se me dificultan en el ingles, le pedí a una amiga que si sabe, que la escuchara y me tradujera lo que Freddie le dijo a Sam, cuando me lo tradujo casi quería gritar de la emoción, minutos después mi amiga me dijo "¿y eso que tiene de asombroso…?" con eso entendí que aunque sea mi amiga y veamos iCarly juntas… en verdad no es tan fanática como yo… como sea no vine a aburrirlos con una tonta anécdota de mi vida… Así que a lo que vinieron, aquí está el FINAL 1 part.2, Lean, disfruten y comenten…**

**Nota: Yo no poseo nada más que una asombrosa blusa de iCarly… yeah!**

**Carly P.O.V.  
**Okey! Mi plan al parecer va funcionando, ayer Sam se exalto cuando se dio cuenta que 'me gusta' Freddie, Ja! Si hubiesen visto su rostro en ese momento creo que se avergonzarían de sí mismos, como sea hoy es otro día de escuela, Buh! Pero otro día de continuación en mi plan para que la nueva pareja (no tan nueva) me digan la verdad Whoa! Sam dijo que ella se iría por si misma a la escuela, así que iré sola con Freddie, gracias a Sam podre avanzar en la siguiente fase de mi plan…

**FASE 2: CELOS!**

"Hola Carly". Dijo Freddie mientras abría la puerta de mi departamento. "Lista para la escuela"

"Hey!, Si estoy más que lista". Conteste con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Genial, y Sam?". Dijo con un tono de 'enojo' en su voz. "No me digas que paso primero a 'rico-burro' a comprar comida otra vez? Nos hará legar tarde". Exclamo mi amigo moreno

"No, Sam no paso a 'rico-burro', ella me mando un mensaje que llegaría a la escuela por su cuenta".

"Y eso?". Contesto con una ceja levantada

"No lo sé"

"Creí que le gustaba venir a tu casa para no tener que caminar a la escuela?"

"si pero no sé lo que haya sucedido porque…". No acabe de hablar cuando me llego un mensaje al celular… era de gibby

_De: Gibby  
__Para: Carly  
__Hey! Ya llegue a la escuela, y acabo de ver a Sam quitándole el dinero a uno de un grado menor… lista para iniciar la fase 2 del plan?_

_De: Carly  
__Para: Gibby  
__Sip! Mas que lista, Freddie también ya está aquí conmigo, estamos a punto de irnos, cuando estemos por llegar te enviare un mensaje para que lleves a Sam a nuestros casilleros…_

Y al enviar el mensaje, guarde mi celular y Freddie me vio con cara de confusión ya que mi rostro se iluminaba de alegría…

"Qué? Una no puede ser feliz". Dije tratando de sonar ofendida y salí del departamento seguida obviamente de Freddie. Casi todo el camino fue silencioso, pero antes de llegar a la escuela tenía que empezar una conversación interesante con Freddie o que realmente fuera convincente… pero acerca de qué?

"Me encantan los días soleados". Hable sin darme cuenta de lo que dije

"Carly…"

"Si"

"Está nublado"

"Oh!". _Piensa Shay piensa_ "Bueno es que…Cuando estoy a tu lado todos los días son soleados para mí". Dije tratando de sonar convincente, Que? Fue no único que se me ocurrió no me juzguen, y el solo de limito a mirarme extraño, con una mirada de confusión… creo que lo puse algo nervioso

"Ah bueno… que bien digo que tus días sean soleados, ya sabes no…". Dijo me limite a darle una tierna sonrisa.

"Si bueno… y que piensas de la prueba que nos aplicaran mañana"

"Creo que estará bien.. digo no es una materia tan difícil"

"Eso es cierto"

"Si… aunque me preocupa Sam…". Dijo después de un silencio corto, bien tengo por donde atacar…

"Sam? Te preocupa Sam?". Dije tratando de sonar sorprendida

"am… claro es decir a ti no?, bueno es tu mejor amiga, debería preocuparte, digo ella no es muy buena en química y con el examen te aseguro que no ah estudiado, nisiquiera a abierto un libro de química en toda su vida… hablando de libro has visto los maravillosos libro que hay en la biblioteca… es decir whoa! Como puede haber tantos libros en un solo lugar no es que…"

"FREDDIE". Grite por quinta vez vaya este chico si que habla rápido

"Si?"

"Podemos entrar a la escuela". Pregunte mientras seguíamos de pie enfrente de la puerta de la escuela

"Ah claro". Me contesto y mientras entrabamos le mande el mensaje a Gibby

_De: Carly_

_Para: Gibby_

_Fase 2: INICIADA!_

"Hey a quien le mandas mensaje tan temprano? Nuevo novio?". Pregunto Freddie haciendo una voz coqueta.

"Claro que no!... Es un mensaje a Spencer… y además el único novio que quiero no me lo a preguntado aun…". Dije con una voz coqueta dándole entender que él es el novio que quiero… se puso mas nervioso.

"Ah pues… espero que se apure…" Dijo con un tono de nerviosismo mientras que íbamos caminando fingui que me torci el pie…

"Ah". Exclame

"Que paso?"

"Me duele mi pie…ow!". Dije sosteniéndome de su hombro…

"Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería". Dijo con preocupación

"No, no es necesario, solo ayúdame a llegar a mi casillero".

"Segura?"

"Si." Y en eso trato de ayudarme caminando pero yo me hacia la victima

"Ow! Me duele cuando apoyo"

"Cuando apoyas?". Dijo yo solo asentí

"Okey… te llevare cargando". Y al terminar de decir eso me cargo estilo nupcial y me llevo a mi casillero, donde gracias a gibby, Sam ya se encontraba ahí, al vernos su cara fue de preocupación, confusión y enojo…

"Que paso?". Dijo fríamente Sam

"A bueno yo…" Comencé a decir cuando Freddie me interrumpió.

"Se torció el tobillo y como le duele la traje cargando…". Dijo con ambas cejas levantas, tratando de tranquilizar a Sam y a mi bajando poco a poco… Sam me dio una mirada fulminante a mí y después paso a Freddie el cual solo encogió los hombros y después ella me volvió a ver a mi…

"Y te sigue doliendo?" Pregunto Sam un poco más tranquila

"Si, algo…". Dije haciéndome sonar realmente adolorida.

"Pues vamos a la enfermería". Dijo Sam

"Es lo mismo que yo le dije". Replico Freddie lo cual hizo que Sam le volviera a dar una mirada fulminante

"No, no Sam, Freddie me dijo lo mismo sonando realmente preocupado pero como le dije a él no es necesario". Dije sonando inocente

"Bien… como quieras Carls". Dijo Sam fríamente de nuevo en eso sonó el timbre, así que abrí mi casillero saque los libros necesarios y empecé a alejarme 'cojeando' y cuando menos pensé Freddie estaba a lado mi 'ayudándome' a llegar a mi salón de clases haciendo que Sam le volviera a dar una mirada fulminante mientras el solo lo miraba con un rostro de '¿Y que se supone que haga?'.

**Después ese mismo día, en licuados locos…**

"No puedo creer que T-Bo haya puesto tacos en un palo…". Expreso Freddie con una sonrisa en su rostro

"jajá si ni yo…". Reía junto con él. "Lo único que sé es que yo intente clavarlos pero se destrozaron todos… pero lo pudo hacer!".

"Jajaja.. si bueno hay que darle merito a T-Bo". Después de la escuela Freddie me acompaño a licuados locos porque mi pie aun me 'dolía' y para mi suerte Sam se había metido en problemas y tuvo detención… así que Freddie y yo estábamos solos…

"Oye deberíamos empezar a ver ideas para el siguiente iCarly, no lo crees?". Dije tratando de que el silencio que poco a poco se había creado…

"Si claro, pero no crees que deberíamos esperar a Sam?". Me contesto Freddie… _ay el amo._

"Si bueno, tienes razón… hay que esperarla, no debe de tardar". Dije mientras veía la hora en mi celular y en ese momento vi a Sam acercándose así que le dije a Freddie que iría al baño, me puse de pie eh hice como si fuera a caer por el 'dolor' de mi pie y el alcanzo a cacharme _como lo pensé _y cuando Sam nos vio… bueno salió rápido de Licuados Locos y por ende Freddie me ayudo a sentarme en la silla y salió tras ella… como dije _Ay el amor…_

**Y..? Que les pareció?  
****Dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias y/o criticas de este capítulo… Aquí debajo donde dice REVIEW   
****A por cierto faltan 10 DIAS PARA iOMG! WHOA!**


	12. Final 1 p3

**Pueden creerlo…? Yo no puedo creerlo estamos a menos de 1 semana para el estreno de iOMG! Ya vieron el segundo promo? Ah no lo han visto pues vayan al perfil y ahí encontraran el link… Espero que en verdad sea seddie si no, me decepcionare mucho… Bueno, bueno menos blablablá y los dejo que lean, disfruten y comenten el siguiente capitulo de mi loca historia…  
****FINAL 1 part.3**

**NOTA: Por cierto iCarly no es mio, si no de Dan, le mejor creador de series de la historia...!**

**Carly P.O.V  
**Bueno ayer que estaba en Licuados Locos con Freddie llego Sam y por la escena que vio creo que se fue algo… que digo algo, muy enojada… espero que no sea tan grave, si no, creo que deberé decirles la verdad… ya saben, que se sobre su noviazgo y que hice todo eso para presionarlos a decirme, como sea hoy es viernes, ultimo día de escuela de la semana, ¡gracias al cielo!, y estoy esperando que mi amiga carnívora llegue a si casillero para enterarme de lo que sucedió ayer… Ha! Y hablando del rey de roma…

"Hola Sam!". Dije saludando a mi mejor amiga.

"Que hay Carls". Dijo normalmente, creo que no sucedió nada grave ayer… *suspire*

"Oye creo que el director Franklin ya te había advertido acerca de preparar comida en tu casillero". Dije sonriendo mientras salía humo del casillero de mi amiga…

"Si, bueno, alguna vez eh hecho caso a lo que algún adulto dice…?". Me pregunto mi amiga yo solo negué con la cabeza

"Exacto"

"Morning ladies".

"Hola Freddie". Dije felizmente mientras que Sam solo puso los ojos en blanco y siguió ahuyentando el humo de su casillero.

"Sam… Freddie nos saludo…". Dije casi en susurro

"Y…?". Dijo mi amiga encogiendo los hombros. "No es como que a mí me interese". Y al terminar su oración se fue azotando la puerta del casillero, yo me limite a darle una mirada confundida y Freddie a suspirar negando con la cabeza y yéndose hacia su clase, no sin antes despedirse de mí… Creo que algo anda mal… creo que es por la escena que Sam vio ayer… y peor aun creo que es por mi culpa…  
Las horas avanzaron y en cada clase que nos tocaba a los tres juntos Sam ignoraba por completo a Freddie, y Freddie tenía cara de depresión y yo me sentía cada vez mas culpable… cuando solo nos tocaba a Freddie y a mi juntos, Sam veía con mas desagrado a Freddie y Freddie, bueno creo que Freddie estaba a punto de suicidarse con su borrador…  
Y a mí me crecía el sentimiento de culpabilidad… En el almuerzo, nos sentamos juntos, como siempre pero esta vez había algo diferente, Freddie veía fijamente a Sam y Sam lo ignoraba completamente, ni siquiera lo insultaba o golpeaba y mucho menos le quito el almuerzo, _como siempre lo hace, _y yo, bueno estaba que me comía el remordimiento de culpa!, cuando Sam hablaba ambos, Freddie y yo le poníamos atención, cuando yo hablaba ambos, Freddie y Sam me ponían atención pero cuando Freddie hablaba, solo yo le ponía atención, lo único que hacia Sam era comenzar a comer o interrumpirlo hablándome a mí, y cuando eso sucedía Freddie solo agachaba la cabeza, seguía comiendo y a mi… bueno creo que solo mi cuerpo estaba ahí, porque mi alma había sido secuestrada por el come culpables… porque yo era la culpable de lo que estaba sucediendo entre mis dos mejores amigos y ya no aguantaba más!, así que en ese momento…  
"¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MAS!" Grite levantándome de mi asiento y mis amigos y todo los demás que estaban en la cafetería **(N/A: No se como se les llame en otros lugares,, pero aquí donde vivo el espacio utilizado para comer el almuerzo se les llama cafetería, solo para aclarar dudas…) **me miraron con una expresión de confusión, no me importo, solo salí corriendo y entre a un salón vacio, y comencé a llorar… si lo sé es un poco extremo pero me sentía tan responsable de lo que estaba pasando entre Sam y Freddie que no supe cómo manejarlo, en ese momento escuche que se cerraba la puerta… no quise ver quién era, así que no levante mi rostro, para que me entiendan mejor, estaba sentada en el suelo con mis rodillas al pecho y mi cara cubierta con mis manos, sentí que alguien se sentó junto a mi…

"Que paso?". Me pregunto Gibby

"No lo sé, solo me canse de esto…"

"A que te refieres?". Me pregunto con curiosidad

"Pues de esto, del estúpido plan que invente…". Dije levantando mi rostro. "Sam y Freddie se pelearon por mi culpa…"

"Carly… no fue tu culpa…". Me respondió con tranquilidad

"Si, si lo fue… si yo no hubiera hecho nada de eso, no estarían peleados!". Dije levantando poco a poco la voz.

"No, no lo fue". Levanto también él la voz un poco

"Si, si lo fue!". Grite aun mas fuerte él se limito a suspirar y después de un momento hablo…

"No Carly, no fue tu culpa, las cosas se dieron de esa forma, tu no planeaste que pasara esto…". Me respondió con tranquilidad volviendo a tomar su lugar sentado otra vez. "Tú solo querías que ellos te dijeran la verdad…"

"Tal vez, pero ellos no saben eso…". Dije retomando mi lugar al igual que Gibby

"Creo que tienes razón…". Dijo sin más, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, se detuvo y volteo a verme…

"Entonces… creo que es momento de que lo sepan…". Y sin más que decir, se fue… Yo me quede ahí sentada, pensando en lo sucedido este día, y la conversación con Gibby… Creo que él tiene razón… ellos tienen que saberlo…

Hoy es sábado, ya paso todo un día… después de lo de ayer, no podía pasar un día sin decirles a mis amigos que sabia acerca de su relación y que todo lo que sucedió fue planeado, y que no tenían que preocuparse, no me interesaba Freddie y que me perdonaran, aunque los primeros que debían pedir perdón eran ellos, me ocultaron su relación aun prometiendo que jamás lo harían, otra vez… Como sea, ayer, después de esa extraña platica con Gibby, me espere a que se me secaran las lágrimas, salí del salón y me dirigí a mi casillero, ahí me estaban esperando Sam y Freddie, ambos con un rostro de preocupación, cuando llegue les tuve que mentir, no quería que se enteraran de que se su pequeño secreto hasta hoy… cuando les dije que la pequeña mentira me creyeron, así que fuimos a las clases que nos quedaban y todo siguió normal, bueno no normal pero como antes de que gritara en la cafetería… Al salir de la escuela me dirigí a mi apartamento y Sam se fue a su casa, con la excusa de que su mama consiguió trabajo y tenía que ayudar a limpiar su casa, _si como no_… Y Freddie dijo que su mama y el tenían que salir de compras… _otra vez… si como no… _Llegando a casa, le platique a Spencer lo ocurrido y él me aconsejo lo mismo que Gibby… Decirles la verdad… y a si va ser, hoy los invite a mi casa a ver una película… así que cuando lleguen, les diré la verdad...

"Carlangas". Me grito Sam en el oído

"Ow! Sam porque me gritaste en la oreja!". Dije desconcertada

"Pues porque llevo como 2 minutos hablándote y tu ni caso me haces!". Me contesto mi amiga

"Ah… lo siento…"

"Estas bien?". Pregunto Sam "Desde ayer, actúas extraño, ya sabes lo que sucedió en la cafetería…"

"Si lo se…"

"Que paso? Porque gritaste 'ya no lo soporto mas'?". Pregunto la rubia con curiosidad

"Pues porque… escucha tengo algo importante que decirles…". Deje con un tono serio mientras le hacia la seña de que tomara asiento en el sofá de la sala…

"Como que 'decirles'? A que te refieres? A que Freddie va a…"

"Recibí tu mensaje para que querías verme…". Dijo Freddie entrando al departamento e interrumpiendo a Sam… y el al verla guardo silencio…

"Que hace el aquí?". Espeto la rubia poniéndose de pie

"Sam, ella me citó...". Se defendió el moreno

"Como que lo citaste… Carly que está pasando?". Pregunto Sam

"Les diré que está pasando… pero ambos deben sentarse…". Dije señalando de nuevo el sofá de mi sala… ellos se limitaron a darse una mirada entre si y tomaron asiento

"Bien chicos… primero que nada quiero decirles que lo que hice fue por tratar de saber la verdad, ya que ustedes no me dejaron saberla…". Al decir esto ambos volvieron a verse entre si y después a mi… Guardaron silencio para que yo continuara.

"Y que pase lo que pase, ustedes son mis mejores amigos…"

"Porque nos dices todo esto…?". Pregunto Freddie

"La verdad…". Ambos asintieron. "Ya sé que ustedes dos son novios…". Dije sin rodeos, y los dos abrieron de par en par los ojos…

"Pues no mas…". Dijo Sam recuperando la postura haciendo que fuera mi turno de abrir los ojos…

"¡¿QUE?". Grite de inmediato

"Lo que escuchaste…". Respondió Sam… Freddie solo se mantenía en silencio. "Freddie y yo no somos más nada…". Y al decir eso se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta…

"¡ALTO!". Grite haciendo que se detuviera. "NO TE PUEDES IR"

"PARA QUE QUIERES QUE ME QUEDE". Me grito volver

"Para que escuches lo que tengo que decir". Dije firmemente, ella me miro, puso los ojos en blanco y se devolvió a su lugar… y Freddie seguía en silencio

"Porque terminaron?". Pregunte aunque sabía la respuesta

"Pregúntaselo a Freddie". Dijo Sam fríamente

"Ya te dije Sam que no fue mi culpa… No podía dejar a Carly caer…". Contesto Freddie y ahí entendí que efectivamente fue mi culpa…

"Hay si claro… ahí va Freddie al rescate!". Dijo Sam con sarcasmo

"Sam, te estoy diciendo la verdad, no fue mi culpa, tenía que ayudarla…"

"Chicos…" Dije

"SI CLARO, Y QUE HAY ACERCA DE LLEVARLA Y TRAERLA CARGANDO, POR AQUÍ Y POR ALLÁ!". Espeto Sam

"OH DIOS! SAM TE COMPORTAS COMO UNA NIÑA, TE DIJE SOLO LA AYUDABA!". Se defendió Freddie

"Chicos". Volví a decir

"PUES SI ME COMPORTO COMO UNA NIÑA PORQUE ESTAS AQUÍ!". Grito Sam volver

"PUES PORQUE CARLY ME CITO!". Grito Freddie

"Chicos!". Subí mas la voz… pero nadie me escucho

"HAY SI CLARO… SI CARLY TE CITA TU DE INMEDIATO VIENES NO?". Grito Sam

"CLARO! ES DESCORTÉS NO IR A UNA CITA!... ADEMÁS ELLA ES MI AMIGA!". Fue el turno de gritar para Freddie

"HAY SI, HAY SI MI AMIGA!"

"Chicos". No hubo respuesta

"PUES SI Y TAMBIÉN ES LA TUYA, NO SE DE QUE TE QUEJAS!"

"NO ME ESTOY QUEJANDO!"

"SI, SI LO HACES"

"NO, NO LO HAGO"

"SI"

"NO"

"SI"

"NO"

"SI"

"NO"

"SI"

"NO"

"¡BASTA!". Grite con todas mis fuerzas, asiendo que por fin me escucharan y guardaran silencio y voltearan a verme. "Todo fue mi culpa"

"¡¿Qué?". Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo…

"Si, cuando supe que eran novios, quise presionarlos para que me dijeran la verdad, haciendo parecer que estaba interesada en Freddie"

"¡¿Qué?, ¡¿POR QUE?" Gritaron al mismo tiempo… **(N/A: Adoro cuando hacen eso)**

"En orden… Hice un plan para que ambos creyeran eso… que estaba interesada en ti…". Dije apuntando a Freddie. "Y que tú te pusieras celosa". Continúe ahora apuntando a Sam "Porque quería que me dijeran la verdad, ya saben, de que ustedes dos tienen una relación." Ellos se limitaron a agachar su cabeza. "me sentía más de que mis dos mejores amigos me ocultaran algo tan grande como el de ser novios…".En ese momento ambos voltearon a verme… "Chicos se que estuvo mal no decírselos desde el principio pero solo quería saberlos por su boca y no por algo que vi y escuche… Yo se que ustedes dos se quieren, aunque no lo digan, lo sé y ustedes también lo saben, como también saben que no pueden estar peleados… porque se necesitan… uno al otro…". En ese momento se vieron entre ellos y después me vieron a mi "Lamento haberles causado problemas…". Dije. "Pero ustedes se lo buscaron…". Continúe sonriendo tratando de defenderme y causando que ellos también sonrieran…

"Lamento no habértelo dicho Carly, es solo que tenía miedo de tu reacción, no se creo que no fui buena amigo…". Dijo Freddie

"Si, yo también lamento no habértelo dicho Carls, se que debimos confiar en ti… tampoco fui buen amiga". Dijo Sam

"Claro que eres una buena amiga, la mejor… Los dos son mis mejores amigos y los quiero tanto…". Dije mientras hacíamos un abrazo 'grupal'

"Y Freddie lamento no haber confiado en ti…". Dijo Sam después de terminar el abrazo

"Y yo lamento haberme negado a decírselo a Carly cuando tú querías hacerlo…". Dijo Freddie, en verdad, parecía que estaba viendo una película de amor en el cine… les prometo que estaba a punto de llorar… y más cuando después de las palabras de Freddie ambos se abrazaron…

"Hey Carly, no llores…" Me dijo Freddie

"Es que… parece una… película de amor…". Dije entre sollozos

"Jajaja, carlota, nos estas comparando con una película cursi…?". Pregunto Sam pareciendo indignada

"Si… Y qué?". Dije calmando mi llanto, haciendo que ambos rieran de mí… _hay el amor…_

_"_Creo que al final de todo la fase 3 de mi plan salio mejor de lo planeado...". Dije haciendo que mi amigos dejaran de reir y me miraran con confusion...

**FIN  
****Entonces…?, Que les pareció el FINAL 1? Sé que al final estuvo un poco cursi pero era para darle efecto a la situación… Y whoa! es el capitulo mas largo que jamas eh escrito...!  
****Por favor háganme saber que opinan dejando un review aquí abajo… Esta en azulito… co un globito antes… oprímanlo… si?... **


	13. Final 2 p1

**Hey! Lo siento tanto por la tardanza en actualizar pero estuve muy, muy ocupada con deberes en casa en la escuela, tarea, mas tarea, mas tarea extra, tarea para vacaciones y tarea extra para vacaciones, además de un terrible bloqueo, en verdad todas las ideas las tenia revueltas y no sabía cómo acomodarlas, hasta que vi un episodio de **_**friends **_**y todas mis ideas volvieron a ser claro o por lo menos eso creo… uff…en fin… Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos aquí está el FINAL 2 part.1 **

**En respuesta a **_Sabrynaseddie__**, **_**Si este final es el de mi loco sueño… a por cierto recuerden que empieza otra vez desde el capitulo 8…**

**Nota: iCarly no es mío, si no del fantabuloso Dan Schneider…**

**Carly P.O.V  
**"Es mío!"  
"No, es mío!"  
"Mío!"  
"Mío!"  
"Mío!"  
"Mío!"  
"Mío!"  
"Mío!"  
Si… Esos eran mis mejores amigos discutiendo… Oh por lo menos eso parecía… Hace unos dias me entere que son novios… al principio no lo podía creer, pero después de hablar con Spencer lo pude aceptar… Oh bueno tratar de aceptar, no puedo creer que todavía siguán peleando, ya me duelen los oídos… "¡BASTA!". Grite. "Chicos por favor llevan discutiendo más de media hora, además, recuerdan porque estaba peleando?". Ambos chicos voltearon a verse y después encogieron los hombros. "Lo ven, ni siquiera saben porque pelean, solo pelean!"

"Hay ya Carls, no te esponjes"

"Esponjes?". Cuestiono Freddie

"Si esponjes…". Dijo Sam

"Ni siquiera sabes lo que eso significa…". Replico Freddie

"Claro que si…". Hay no… hay viene otra pelea…

"BASTA". Grite de nuevo antes de que comenzaran a pelear… No puedo creer todo lo que hacen solo para ocultarme su relación, agh! Es tan indignante.

"Lo siento". Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, _aw! Es tan lindo_… como si estuvieran conectados… _Ay el amor…_

"Que hay chicos". Dijo Spencer al bajar las escaleras

"Hola!"

"Hey"

"Hello!"

"Y que hacen?". Pregunto mi hermano

"Nada, aquí viendo como mis mejores amigos pelean por media hora…". Dije pareciendo indignada, ellos se limitaron a bajar la mirada y Spencer a sonreír

"Y para qué es eso?". Le pregunte a mi hermano, viendo unas cosas extrañas que cargaba

"A pues, es para mi nueva escultura aunque me faltan cosas…". Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta. "Así que iré a buscarlas al sótano, me ayudarían?". Nos dijo a los tres.

"Lo siento, pero tengo que hacer mi tarea, Spens". Dije mientras abría mi libro que estaba en la isla de la cocina

"Y que hay de ustedes?". Dijo Spencer refiriéndose a Sam y Freddie

"Claro, porque no?". Dijo Freddie

"Ya que…". Fue la respuesta de mi amiga rubia

"Genial… regresamos pronto…". Me grito Spencer al estar fuera del departamento, en eso tocaron la puerta y entro Gibby… Que parte de mi apartamento no entienden… porque todos entran como si nada?...

"Hola Carly, esta Freddie aquí?". Me pregunto

"Nope. Acaba de salir con Sam…". Dije con cautela.

"Solo con Sam?". Me pregunto interesado

"Si, bueno y con Spencer…."

"Ah". Suspiro

"Que pasa?". Pregunte esperando a que me dijera la respuesta que deseaba

"Nada… es solo que…". Comenzó sentándose en mi sillón y yo yendo hacia él. "Has tenido un secreto que no deberías saber?". Okey no era lo que esperaba

"Si, solo una vez…"

"Enserio? Cuando?"

"Pues cuando supe que Sam y Freddie habían tenido su primer beso juntos…"

"Wow!... y que hiciste?"

"No pude guardarlo más y se los dije, ya sabes que sabía sobre su beso…"

"mmm… Creo que lo que se es mas… grande…". Dijo algo inseguro de si mismo

"Si creo que si….". Dije sin pensarlo…

"Como que crees que si…?". Ups, creo que la regué

"Am… si digo creo que si es malo que guardes un secreto tan grande…". Fue más una pregunta que una afirmación

"Si…". Dijo. "Un momento… lo sabes?"

"Saber que…?"

"Pues lo que yo sé… lo sabes…?". Dijo Gibby algo sorprendido

"Pues creo que es lo que tú sabes…"

"Enserio? Entonces sabes que yo sé lo que tú sabes?". Dijo sorprendido, me limite a asentir

"Whoa! Asombroso!". Grito quitándose su camisa. Yo solo reí. "Por fin, puedo hablar con alguien sobre eso…"

"Haha! Si, es extraño… Spencer lo sabe pero no es lo mismo…"

"Qué?... Spencer lo sabe…?"

"Ajam…"

"Cool!"

"Si, a pero no debes decirle a los chicos que yo sé lo que tú y Spencer saben, de acuerdo?"

"Claro… pero porque?"

"A Pues, estoy haciendo un plan con Spencer para que ellos mismos me digan la verdad… y Tu estas incluido en el plan…"

"Yo? Pero yo porque?"

"Porque eres un chico que sabe un secreto y debes ayudar a que sea descubierto"

"Agh! Bien…"

**Lo sé fue muy corto, y lo lamento... pero tranquilos les prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo y espero poder actualizar pronto… Espero que dejen REVIEWS porque en verdad me hacen muy, muy feliz =D, alguien dejo un comentario sobre si habrá Cibby, en respuesta "**_**Solo espera…"**_** Y ya sé que parezco repetidora pero por favor dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas y/o criticas, todas ellas las tomo en cuenta, en verdad… **


	14. Final 2 p2

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios… ¿sabían que ustedes son lo máximo? ¿No? Pues ahora lo saben… Ustedes son lo máximo…! Okey, okey, ya los aburrí, los comprendo… Ahora sin más que decir aquí está el FINAL 2 parte 2**

**Nota: Nada de iCarly es mío…**

**Carly P.O.V.**

"Entonces Carls, ¿Cuál es el plan?". Me dijo mi hermano mientras cenábamos

"¿Como que cual es el plan?, El plan es que Sam y Freddie me digan sobre su relación…"

"Si eso lo sé, me refiero a como haremos para que te lo digan?"

"Ah, eso… No tengo ni la menor idea…"

"¿Qué? Pero si tú fuiste la de la idea del plan…". Dijo mi hermano entre indignado y divertido

"Ya lo sé!". Dije indignada. "Es solo que no se qué hacer… Ayúdame a planear algo… ¿Si?"

"Jajaja, claro hermanita… Pero que no le habías dicho a Gibby que ya tenias el plan?"

"Si, pero no quería decirle la verdad, ¿Qué tal si se negaba?, No podía permitir eso". Dije mientras iba a sentarme al sofá

"Jajaja, creo que juntarte con Sam te ha hecho mucho daño, no lo crees?". Oí hablar a m hermano desde la cocina

"Si, eso creo pero entonces me ayudaras o no?"

"Claro ya te dije que si, aunque aun pienso que está mal presionarlos…". Me contesto en lo que se dirigía al sillón

"NO importa, me ocultaron algo, muy, MUY importante… Jamás dejare de presionarlos!". Dije alterándome y poniéndome de pie junto a él.

"De acuerdo, cálmate…"

"Nunca le digas a una chica cálmate…". Le grite mientras le apuntaba con mi dedo índice. "Siempre nos dicen que nos calmemos pero nunca funciona, solo nos altera mucho más, me ves mas alterada, todo es tu culpa por decirme que me calme…!". Termine de decir mientras le daba unas palmadas en los brazos **(N/A: ¿Lo recuerdan…?)**

"Un hombre normalmente se casa para sufrir estos maltratos…"

"Lo siento…"

"No te preocupes… entonces ya…". No termino de decirme algo puesto que Gibby había entrado a nuestro apartamento… ¿En verdad? ¿Qué nadie toca la puerta ya?

"Hola Shay's". Dijo Gibby mientras se sentaba en nuestro sillón

"Que hay Gibbs?". Saludo mi hermano al irse a sentar a una silla de la isla en la cocina.

"Hola". Terminando de decir eso fui a sentarme junto a él al sillón

"Entonces Carly, ¿Cuál es el plan?". Dijo con una mirada de interés

"Pues resulta que Carly no tiene…"

"limonada… no tengo limonada…". Interrumpí ferozmente a mi hermano dándole una mirada asesina haciendo que él se callara de inmediato.

"¿Limonada?". Pregunto Gibby confuso

"Si, es que me dio algo de sed y no tengo limonada para calmarla…"

"Okey… Pero yo vine a que me hablaras del plan para que Sam y Freddie te digan la verdad". Termino de decir a un confundido

"Cierto, muy cierto Gibbs, mira mi plan es simple". Dije mientras un confuso Gibby y más aun confuso hermano se acercaron a la mesa en la cocina donde hace unos instantes me había dirigido. "Vamos a jugar con ellos…"

"¿Jugar con ellos?". Dijo Spencer

"Creí que los presionaríamos para decirte la verdad". Continúo Gibby

"Exactamente eso es lo que vamos hacer Gibby, vamos a jugar con ellos para que se sientan incómodos y me digan la verdad que ya se…". Ambos chicos frente a mi solo asintieron. "De acuerdo primero yo le coqueteare a Freddie un poco para ponerlo nervioso…"

"¿Qué? ¿Coquetear? Pero claro que no jovencita… primero me cambio el nombre de Spencer antes de que hagas algo así…"

"Oh Vamos ahora como te llamaras ¿Sponcer?". Dije con sarcasmo recordando que hace tiempo dijo algo parecido.

"NO te burles… Estaba desesperado". Dijo mi hermano mayor tratando de justificar su notable error.

"Jajaja si tan desesperado que creaste un hermano gemelo tuyo y lo llamaste Sponcer…". Dije volteando a ver a Gibby quien en toda la charla con mi hermano no quitaba su cara con signo de interrogación (?) quien se limito a asentir

"Ya te dije estaba desesperado, ahora por favor te podrías centrar en el plan…". Dijo cambiando de tema

"Si como sea.. Entonces continua…". Dijo Gibby apoyando de Sponcer perdón Spencer.

"De acuerdo como les dije pondré a Freddie nervioso y veremos cuando aguanta…"

"Pero eso no es algo macabro…". Dijo Gibby, yo asentí con la cabeza. "Oh claro que lo es…"

* * *

"Carly se que estas enojada con los chicos pero sigo creyendo que está mal que hagas algo así…". Me dijo Gibby al estar sentados en una mesa y esperando a que Spencer llegara con nuestros licuados

"Ya te dije Gibby ellos se lo merecen por ocultarme algo tan importante"

"Pues si pero no…"

"Aquí están sus licuados pequeños delincuentes". Dijo Spencer interrumpiendo a Gibby

"Gracias amigo"

"Gracia Spens…"

"Y cuando pondrás en marcha el plan Carly?". Pregunto mi hermano curioso

"Pues cuando vea a Freddie…". En eso se abrió la puerta del establecimiento y ¿adivinen quien era? Exacto Freddie. "Que es justo ahora". Me limite a decir viendo como él se dirigía a ser despachado por T-Bo

"Y ahora mismo empieza el plan". Al terminar de decir eso me dirigí a donde se encontraba Freddie ya con su licuado en la mano.

"Hola Freddie…". Dije tratando de que mi voz sonara más 'seductora'

"Hola Carls… Te sucede algo?". Ups creo que me noto extraña

"No, no para nada, es solo que bueno últimamente estuve pensando mucho…"

"Ah y por eso utilizas esa voz tan extraña…". Me dijo mirando confundido

"¿Qué? ¿Voz extraña? No estás mal Freddie"

"Okey… Y en que estuviste pensando?". ¡Bingo! Freddie pregunto lo que esperaba

"Pues en que creo que me siento mal por no tener un novio, ya sabes alguien con quien salir y todo eso…"

"Claro…". Me miro entre confundido y nervioso… ¡Genial!

"Si creo que necesito alguien que, no lo sé, tal vez le gusten los licuados locos…". Le dije mientras le tocaba un brazo y el ¡JA! Hubiera visto su cara estaba más nervioso que cuando esposo a Sam a Gibby, después el miro hacia sus manos y vio que tenía su licuado loco y me miro a mi de nuevo aun más nervioso que antes

"Ups… Creo que tú tienes un licuado…". Dije asiendo énfasis en tu, mientras me alejaba de nuevo a mi mesa donde se encontraban Gibby y Spencer con una mirada entre confundida y divertida

"Creo que el primer paso salió perfecto, ¿No?". Me pregunto Spencer mientras yo asentía y Gibby me miraba con desaprobación negando con la cabeza.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy… Espero que les haya gustado sé que es corto pero no se preocupen porque el próximo capítulo va ser aun más pequeño. Na no se crean.  
****En fin Gracias por sus review todos ellos ME ENCANTAN y espero que en este capítulo también me dejen reviews aun más que en el anterior…  
****Ya saben que sugerencias, comentarios, criticas y mas son muy bien recibidas y todas ellas las tomo en cuenta… **


	15. Final 2 p3

**Hey! Como han estado? Espero que muy bien… Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero con eso de que regrese a la escuela y con tareas, proyectos y deberes en la casa no me había dado tiempo de escribir. Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, ya tengo 83, creo que moriré espero que al terminar la historia llegue a los 100 (eso me haría la persona más feliz del universo) En varios comentarios me han dicho que encuentran gran parecido entre el Final 1 y este, y la verdad es que si se parecen mucho, aunque el rumbo del Final 2 es un poco más divertido y menos dramático (en mi opinión) que el anterior… Sé que ya alargue esto así que sin más que decir…  
****Aquí está el Final 2 parte 3!**

**¡Lean! ¡Comenten! Y sobre todo ¡Disfruten!**

**General P.O.V.  
**Freddie se encontraba su habitación, trataba de encontrar la respuesta a varias preguntas que le rondaba en la cabeza desde aquel encuentro con Carly en Licuados Locos… ¿Acaso Carly le estaba coqueteando? Y si era así ¿Por qué?, ¿Tal vez se había enamorado de él? Y ¿Si fuese así, que se supone que haga él? Además, ese día después de licuados locos fue a casa de Carly para actualizar unas cosas del servidor y Carly volvió hacer de las suyas, poniéndolo en una posición algo incomoda o muy incómoda para su opinión, así que en ese instante tuvo que volver a su departamento para tratar de aclarar su mente la cual revuelta, no sabía qué hacer, así que su manera de solucionar este conflicto fue mensajearse con Sam

_Para. Sammy  
__De: Freddie  
__Hey Sam, lamento mandarte el mensaje tan tarde pero no podía dormir y en verdad necesito hablar contigo.  
__  
Para: Freddo  
__De: Sam  
__Está bien yo tampoco podía dormir… y de que necesitas hablar? Oh My Gosh! Se termino su loción contra piojos?  
__  
__Para: Sammy  
__De: Freddie  
__Ha-ha-ha muy graciosa Sam, pero no, no es eso es algo mas importante, además yo ya no uso esa loción, la deje hace mucho tiempo!  
__  
Para: Freddo  
__De: Sam  
__Si claro, si tu dejaste de usar esa tonta loción yo deje de amar el jamón! Y que es eso 'tan importante' que me tienes que decir…?  
__  
Para: Sammy  
__De: Freddie  
__Pues resulta que hoy fui a licuados locos y cuando estaba comprando mi licuado se acerco Carly, a la cual no había visto y me empezó a decir varias cosas extrañas…  
__  
Para: Freddo  
__De: Sam  
__Cosas extrañas? Qué clase de cosas extrañas? Omg! Se dio cuenta que tu cara no tiene arreglo? =9_

Para: Sammy

_De: Freddie  
__Ha-ha-ha! Pero aun así me amas! Y me refiero a que creo que estaba coqueteando conmigo…  
__  
Para: Freddo  
__De: Sam  
__Hahahahaha! Carly coqueteando contigo! Hahahaha! Si claro Benson… Que mala broma…  
__  
Para: Sammy  
__De: Freddie  
__No estoy bromeando, en verdad, me dijo algo sobre si voy al gym o si hago ejercicio, y que tiene ganas de un novio el cual le gusten los licuados locos… Y en ese momento yo traía uno!  
__  
Para: Freddo  
__De: Sam  
__Sabes que Freddo creo que ya te volviste paranoico, como se te ocurre pensar eso…como sea me dio sueño con tus paranoias, iré a dormir… Buenas noches nerd ;9  
__  
Para: Sammy  
__De: Freddie  
__Si claro no me creas! Pero pronto veras tu error… Buenas noches princesa Puckett... Y no estoy paranoico!_

Oh tal vez si… pensó antes de caer en un sueño profundo…

* * *

Se encuentran Carly y Sam platicando en el estudio de iCarly…  
"¿Crees que esa es una buena idea?". Pregunto la chica morena a su amiga rubia con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

"Claro! Es decir a quien no le gustaría ver a Freddie vestido como un bebe y a nosotras embarrándolo de cosas totalmente asquerosas!". Dijo la rubia un tanto mucho emocionada

"Pero por supuesto que no Sam!". La regaño la conductora morena. "A nadie le gustaría ver eso, solo a ti y tu mente retorcida". Dijo son algo diversión en su voz.

"Bien… pero esa era la mejor idea que eh tenido nunca!". Dijo Sam indignada

"Si pues trata de conseguir otra idea que no tenga que ver con un Freddie lastimado". Dijo Carly con un tono un tanto autoritario

"Pero eso le quita la diversión…". Termino por decir Sam, haciendo que Carly se limitara a poner los ojos en blanco, y haciendo que ambas chicas volvieran a los asientos de frijol a pensar en cosas para el show.

"Hello Ladies!". Dijo un chico moreno recién llegado al estudio

"Hola Freddie". Contesto la morena

"Que hay". Se limito a decir la rubia

"Adivinen qué?". Dijo Freddie emocionado

"¿Qué?". Gritaron ambas chicas al unísono

"Conseguí un nuevo programa en el cual…"

"Nyeeh!". Grita al llegar al estudio el mayor de los Shay

"Que sucede Spencer?". Pregunto su hermana menor.

"Necesito que me ayudas a preparar la comida…". Dijo Spencer

"¿Ahora? Pero estamos pensando cosas para el show"

"Si ahora… o linda camisa Freddo…" Dijo haciendo su camino fuera del estudio

"Lo mismo pienso Freddie.". Comenzó a decir Carly mientras se acercaba él dándole una sonrisa coqueta, poniéndolo nervioso y haciendo que a Sam se le dibujara una expresión entre confusa y sorprendida y algo divertida.

"¡CARLY!". Grito Spencer haciendo que Carly saliera de inmediato del estudio con rumbo a la cocina.

* * *

"¿No pudiste poner tu solo la mesa?". Dijo la menor de los Shay indignada

"No, ya te lo dije si comenzaba a poner la mesa, se me quemaría la sopa…". Dijo Spencer mientras servía los platos de comida.

"¿Sigo sin entender cómo se puede quemar la sopa?". Se pregunto Carly a si misma, poniendo una cara de confusión mientras su hermano sonreía.

"Pues mira cuando pasa mucho tiempo haces que…". No termino su frase el mayor de los Shay ya que sonó el timbre.

"Adelante". Grito Carly a sabiendas de quien era el que tocaba la puerta

"Hola chicos". Dijo Gibby muy sonriente

"Hola Gibbs…" Saludo Spencer

"Hey Gibby…". Saludo una sonriente Carly

"Carly podrías hacer el agua por mi?". Pregunto Spencer mientras ponía los platos sobre la mesa.

"Claro Spens, hare mi limonada especial" Contesto Carly haciendo que ambos chicos en la sala intercambiaran miradas.

"Mejor yo la hago". Termino diciendo Spencer haciendo que Carly se sintiera un poco ofendida.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué acaso no te gusta mi limonada especial?". Dijo Carly indignada

"Bueno, no es que no me guste pero no, para nada". Termino por confesar Spencer

"No lo puedo creer". Dijo Carly. "Me has engañado siempre, pues tu serás el primero y único que no le guste, porque a todos los demas les gusta mi limonada, ¿No es así Gibby?".

"¿Qué acaso huele a quemado?". Dijo Gibby tratando de evitar la pregunta haciendo que Carly abriera un poco la boca

"Todos ustedes son unas muy malas personas". Sentencio Carly. "En fin... Gibby te cite aquí porque quiero que me ayudes con algo del plan…"

"¿Qué? No me invitaste por gusto, si no por necesidad…". Dijo Gibby indignado y Carly asintió. "Pues de una vez les digo, creo que este plan es loco y no estoy para nada de acuerdo"

"Ni yo Gibbs pero tengo que apoyar a mi hermana". Dijo Spencer mientras servía la sopa.

"Si y tu también me debes apoyar…". Dijo Carly

"Pero yo porque?". Replico Gibby

"Porque eres muy buena y solidaria persona". Contesto Carly

"Pero yo no estoy seguro de esto…". Dijo Gibby

"Oh por favor…Por mi…". Dijo Carly asiendo sus clásicos ojos de cachorro a lo que Gibby solo asintió en señal de derrota.

* * *

"Lo viste… Lo viste!". Dijo Freddie brincando de un lado a otro.

"No lo puedo creer…". Dijo Sam totalmente sorprendida

"Te lo dije… Carly me está coqueteando, pero me creíste… nooo! Y ahora yo gano!". Siguió Freddie bailando y gritando 'te lo dije' por todo el estudio

"¡CARLY SABE NUESTRO SERETO!". Grito Sam haciendo que Freddie se detuviera de inmediato.

"¿Qué?". Dijo Freddie

"Eso, Carly sabe que somos novios". Respondió Sam

"Que claro que no, me está coqueteando porque soy guapo y por fin se dio cuenta de ello…". Dijo Freddie con orgullo. "Ella me lo dijo". Termino de decir asiendo que Sam le diera un golpe en la cabeza. "Lo que te digo tiene sentido, oh me vas a negar que soy guapo?"

"No sope, pero ella no te esta coqueteando porque seas 'guapo', si no porque sabe nuestro secreto, sabe de lo nuestro y quiere molestarnos"

"Oh vamos…". Comenzó Freddie. "Eso tiene mucho más sentido…". Sam sonrió.

"¿Pero como…?". Dijo Sam haciendo que Freddie se pusiera a pensar, dos segundos después intercambiaron miradas y dijeron al unísono "Gibby".

* * *

"Listo creo que es hora de comer…". Dijo Spencer con un tono cantador

"Exacto…". Dijo Gibbs. "Muero de hambre". Dijo mientras le y Spencer se sentaba en la mesa.

"Chicos… no se olvidan de algo…?". Dijo Carly mirándolos

"mmm… nope". Dijo Spencer. "Tenemos tenedor, cuchara, un vaso para el agua, el plato con la comida…"

"Además de sopa". Dijo Gibby

"Creo que todo está completo…". Termino de decir Spencer mientras él y Gibby se preparaban para comer.

"Chicos…". Continúo Carly. "¡FALTAN SAM Y FREDDIE!". Grito haciendo que a Spencer se le callera el agua que iba a tomar encima. "Ahora Gibby ve por ellos…". Dijo Carly ahora con un tono dulce asiendo que Gibby la mirara extraño y momento después saliera corriendo hacia el estudio.

* * *

"La comida esta lista!". Dijo Gibby. "Sam? Freddie?". Pero no veía a nadie. "Chicos?". Grito un poco. "¡¿Hola?". En ese momento Freddie llego por la espalda y lo sujeto llevándolo a una silla para que Sam lo amarrara.

"Pero que les pasa!". Espeto Gibby. "Suéltenme"

"Lo siento Gibbs…". Dijo Freddie con un tono sombrío. "Pero no podemos"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué me amarraron?". Dijo Gibby confundido.

"Porque dijiste cosas que no debiste decir Gibbs…". Dijo Sam con un tono malvado

"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando!". Espeto Sam

"Pero claro que no". Grito volver gibby

"No te hagas el desentendido…". Dijo Sam entre dientes

"Estas amarrado porque nos debes una explicación…" Dijo Freddie con voz calmada haciendo que Sam retrocediera

"Que explicación…". Contesto Gibby

"Porque rayos le dijiste a Carly, que Freddnerd y yo somos novios". Dijo Sam Gritando. _Oh no... _Penso Gibby.

**Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, espero que les guste, lo hayan disfrutado... Pronto subire la parte #4...  
Dejen comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, que les gusto y que nos les gusto, yo los leeré y sere muy feliz... (=9) Opriman el boton azul... **


	16. Final 2 p4

**HOLA! Muchas gracias por todos sus review, son asombrosos… Espero que este capítulo les guste igual o más que el anterior… Muchas gracias por su apoyo y lamento la tardanza pero estábamos en etapa de exámenes en mi escuela y estuve estudiando y mis deberes en casa y en verdad lo lamento tanto… **

**¡ALTO! ESTE CAPITULO ES MUY LARGO, EL MAS LARGO QUE EH ESCRITO EN TODA MI VIDA...  
Ahora si. continuen y**

**¡DISFRUTENLO!**

**Final 2 parte 4**

_"Porque rayos le dijiste a Carly que Freddnerd y yo somos novios". Dijo Sam Gritando. Oh no... Pensó Gibby._

"¡¿No vas a contestar o qué?" Grito una Sam alterada

"Es que… es que… yo no…no…". Gibby estaba en una batalla interna, por un lado quería decirles a Sam y Freddie que Carly se había enterado por su propia cuenta y así se dejarian de juegos, por el otro no quería traicionar la confianza de Carly… aunque parecía una decisión muy difícil, no sabía de dónde obtener la respuesta correcta a su indecisión...

"Si no nos dices la verdad….". Dijo Sam entre dientes. "Tu madre tendrá que irte a visitar al hospital por una largo tiempo". Termino de decir haciendo énfasis en 'largo' y que sonara mas escalofriante… 'BAM' se oyó en la cabeza de Gibby… El obtuvo su respuesta… _Gracias Sam… _Pensó.

"Entonces… Nos dirás…". Dijo Freddie interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Gibby

El suspiro. "Bien, se los diré…". Sentencio Gibby y Freddie y Sam se dieron miradas cómplices.

"Una tarde después de hacer iCarly… ustedes se quedaron solos y cuando ella bajo oyó una conversación suya y después los vio besándose y pues… desde ahí sabe…Y desde entonces ha seguido 'un plan' para hacer que ustedes le digan la verdad…"

"Y desde cuando sabe eso?". Pregunto Freddie en voz alta

"ya tiene como una semana…". Dijo Gibby con naturalidad

"UNA SEMANA". Espeto Sam

"Ajam…". Dijo Gibby nervioso.

"No puedo creerlo…". Dijo Freddie en susurro. "Y que vamos hacer ahora?.

"yo tengo un plan…". Dijo un gibby serio

"¿Cuál?". Pregunto Freddie con interés acercándose a donde gibby seguía amarrado y san se quedaba en silencio.

"Pues mira primero que nada, y más importante… ¡DESAMARRAME!".

"Oh si claro lo siento…". Dijo Freddie apenado

"y segundo… creo que deberían decirle a Carly que saben que ella sabe y solucionar esto pronto" Continuo Gibby con naturalidad

"Si creo que tienes razón…". Contesto Freddie mientras Sam seguí en silencio

"Lo sé, bueno bajemos a comer y a platicar este asunto". Dijo Gibby mientras el y Freddie se dirigían a la puerta del estudio.

"¡ALTO!". Se oyó la voz de Sam quien estaba parada junto al auto de Spencer y ambos chicos se detuvieron al instante dándole una mirada de confusión. "Esto aun no se acaba…"

"¿Eh?". Contestaron ambos aun más confusos

"Como que esto aun no se acaba?". Pregunto Gibby con el cejo fruncido

"Oh no, Sam, en que rayos estas pensando". Dijo Freddie algo asustando mientras su novia le daba un sonrisa malvada.

"Gibby, gibby, gibby… Dime cual es el 'plan' de Carls…".Dijo Sam en un tono cantarín.

"mmm… no creo que deba decírtelo". Dijo Gibby un poco indeciso

"Yo creo que si…". Dijo Sam

"No, creo que no". Contesto Gibby

"¡DILO!". Espeto Sam

"Okey, okey, calma te lo diré…"

"Buen chico…". Dijo Sam acariciándole la cabeza como si fueran un cachorro.

"Ella quiere hacerles creer que está interesada en Freddie para que de esta manera tú te pongas celosa y así ambos le digan que son no-no-novios…". Confeso Gibby

"Interesante…" Dijo Sam en un tono de susurro.

"Qué? Ósea que no le parezco atractivo? Solo me coqueteaba por su estúpido plan?". Dijo Freddie alterado. "Estoy altamente ofendido…"

"Si, si deja tu drama barato fredwina". Dijo Sam a su novio. "Ahora creo que el plan de Carly se verá un 'poco' afectado…"

"Como que un poco afectado?". Pregunto Freddie

"Si, aremos que crea que va por buen camino pero solo caerá por un acantilado…". Dijo Sam segura de sí misma

"I like it" Dijo Freddie mientras los tres se miraban entre sí con una sonrisa

"No entiendo…" Dijo Gibby haciendo que a Freddie se le cayera la sonrisa y provocando que Sam lo golpeara en el hombro.

"Ow! Porque fue eso?". Pregunto Gibby sobándose el hombre.

"Porque eres un zope"

"Sam quiere decir que haremos creer a Carly que no sabemos nada acerca de su plan, y jugaremos con ella…". Explico Freddie

"Ahora lo entiendes". Dijo Sam "Zope"

"Si ya lo entiendo…". Dijo Gibby

"Y que tu nos vas a ayudar a saber lo que planea Carly"

"Pero yo porque?".

"Porque ella te contara el plan a ti…". Dijo Sam "zope"

"Bien pero también se lo puede decir a Spencer no solo a mí, deberían…"

"¡¿Qué?". Dijeron los novios al unísono. "¡¿Spencer esta con Carly?". _Oh no… _Pensó de inmediato Gibby

"Contesta!". Le grito Sam

"Si, si Spencer también sabe del plan de Carly". Contesto Gibby. "¿Quién creen que ayudo a que Carly no se enojara con ustedes por guardarle un secreto tan importante…?"

"Como sea, el punto que es que nos ayudaras y punto…". Dijo Sam haciendo que Gibby se riera.

"¿De qué te ríes zope?"

"Dijiste punto dos veces…". Dijo gibby riéndose aun más duro mientras sus amigos lo miraban confusos…

"Bien creo que es hora de ir a comer…". Dijo Freddie mientras que él y Sam arrastraban a gibby a la salida rumbo al comedor.

* * *

"¡¿Quién está listo para comer?". Vitoreaba Sam llegando a sentarse

Carly rio. "Todos… ¿Qué les tomo tanto tiempo?". Pregunto Sam mientras ella pensaba en una escusa y gibby se quedaba en shock.

"aaaah pues resulta que aquí tu fiel amiga comenzó un tonta discusión sobre que el mundo sería un lugar mejor para vivir si solo existiera carne para comer…".Dijo Freddie con mucha naturalidad, Carly y Spencer solo se limitaron a mirar a Sam quien ya estaba comiendo…

"Wow chicos huele delicioso". Comento Gibby mientras Spencer, Carly y el tomaban un asiento en la mesa.

"Oye Freddie, antes de que te sientes ¿podrías pasarme el queso parmesano?". Pegunto Carly en un todo coqueto a lo que Sam sonrió en señal de victoria y Freddie prosiguió con el plan anteriormente pactado.

"Claro Carls con todo gusto". Dijo Freddie con su sonrisa de lado **(A/N: Amo su sonrisa… 3) **Dándole el queso que estaba en la alacena

"Gracias". Volvió a hablar Carly con su tono coqueto

"Cuando quieras". Contesto Freddie con su tono coqueto y guiñándole el ojo, haciendo que Sam estallara de la risa

"Pero qué? Porque te ríes, Sam?" Pregunto Spencer confuso

"nada es solo que recordé que tengo que darle una paliza a Cadena mañana en la escuela…". Dijo Sam guardando la poca cordura que le quedaba. **(N/A: Se que eso no les importa pero Cadena es mi segundo mejor amigo...)**

"Y por eso te reías como loca?". Pregunto Carly aun mas extrañada

"Existe otra razón para reír?". Dijo Sam como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, haciendo que todos en la mesa encogieran los hombros y continuaran comiendo su sopa.

* * *

"¡Oh por Dios ellos lo saben!". Gritaba Carly mientras caminaba de un lado a otra en la sala, Ya sus amigos se habían ido y solo estaban ella y su hermano mayor.

"Oye Carly, hermana, tienes que calm…". Spencer iba a decir 'calmarte' cuando recordó que esa palabra la alteraba más. "Mejor no te alteres…"

"Como quieres que no me altere si Sam y Freddie saben que yo sé sobre su noviazgo… Ash! Es tan frustrante"

"Carls pero como sabes que ellos saben…?".

"Que no viste como Freddie me siguió la corriente al yo coquetearle"

"Bueno si pero tal vez fue coincidencia". Dijo Spencer

"Que claro que no… ellos lo saben… ¿Pero cómo?". Dijo Carly y a los segundos después gritaron juntos 'Gibby'.

* * *

"Hola!". Dice muy alegremente Gibby al entrar al apartamento de los Shay, ya habían pasado varios días desde que Sam y Freddie se enteraron que Carly sabia de su noviazgo y que Carly no se dio por vencida en su plan.

"Hola… Gibby". Dijo Carly en un tono macabro

"Hey… am sucede algo Carls?".

"No se… tu dime, sucede algo Gibbs?". Pregunto Carly con el mismo tono macabro mientras Spencer lo veía con preocupación y Carly lo miraba con enojo.

"Siéntate Gibby…". Sentencio Carly asiéndole una seña hacia el sillon.

"Claro… pero que sucede? Me estas preocupando Carly…". Dijo Gibby con un tono de precaución.

"Pues deberías estar preocupado… muy preocupado". Dijo Spencer

"Porque? Que paso?"

"Que paso? Preguntas que paso?". Dijo una Carly alterada. "PUES PASO QUE SAM Y FREDDIE SABEN QUE SE SOBRE SU NOVIAZGO". Dijo Carly un poco, bueno muy alterada haciendo que Gibby abriera los ojos como plato. **(N/A: O.O) **"Tu sabes algo de eso Gibby". Prosiguió con un tono de voz dulce, lo cual hizo que Gibby se asustara un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

"Bueno pues yo… este… cuando ellos… porque yo no… yo… Ouch…". Fue lo único que salía de la boca de Gibby

"Entonces… ¿Cómo se enteraron?". Dijo Spencer con una voz calmada

"Pues ellos sacaron sus propias conclusiones, luego me ataron a una silla, me interrogaron y Sam me amenazo y después tuve que confesar…". Dijo Gibby apenado.

"agh!". Espeto Carly. "Pero esto no se acaba aquí… Tu". Dijo señalando a Gibby. "No dirás nada acerca de que yo se que ellos saben que se acerca de su noviazgo ¿Quedo claro…?"

"amm… creo…". Dijo Gibby siendo más una pregunta que una afirmación.

"Bueno chiquillos ya que todo está arreglado me iré a dormir…". Dijo Spencer rumbo a su habitación.

"De acuerdo, y yo iré a darme una ducha…". Dijo Carly mientras desaparecía por las escaleras

"¿Y yo qué?". Grito Gibby a nadie y en eso entro Freddie y Sam

"Tu que de que zope…". Pregunto Sam

"a nada yo nada porque yo algo, yo nada". Dijo Gibby rápidamente.

"Estas bien Gibbs? Pareces nervioso". Pregunto Freddie al acercarse a sentar al sillon a un lado de Gibby

"Qué? Yo? Nervioso? Na debes estar imaginando cosas Freddie".

"Claro… Lo que tu digas". Contesto Freddie

"Y Carly sospecha… tu sabes del plan?". Pregunto Sam

"Plan! Plan! Que plan?, yo no se ningún plan…". Dijo Gibby nervioso

"Hey calma amigo, y como que cual plan, pues del que tu, Sam y yo hicimos hace unas noches…". Dijo Freddie razonando con Gibby

Suspiro. "A ese plan…"

"Pues cual otro zopenco!".

"Sam…". Dijo Freddie

"Hay ya…". Respondió Sam "Entonces Gibson… Cómo va el plan?".

"A pues ese… bien, bien muy bien…". Dijo Gibby volviéndose a poner nervioso.

"Un momento… como que ese?" Pregunto Sam

"Tú!". Espeto Sam

"Carly sabe que nosotros sabemos que ella sabe ¿No es así?". Dijo Freddie

"Por eso estas tan nervioso". Volvió a espetar Sam

"Qué? Yo jamás dije eso…". Trato de defenderse Gibby

"Pero entonces no lo sabe?" Pregunto Freddie más calmado y tratando de calmar a Sam

"Yo jamás dije eso…" Y con eso Gibby se alejo de ellos con rumbo a la cocina

"Entonces si lo sabe…" Dijo Sam

"Chicos, prometí guardarlo en secreto, no puedo decirlo en voz alta…". Dijo Gibby mientras asentía con la cabeza

"Asombroso, unos cuantos días y Carly sabe que sabemos que sabe… agh! Es tan irritante…". Dijo Sam

"Lo sé, pero creo que deberíamos decírselo por fin… ¿Dónde está ella?". Dijo Freddie dirigiéndose a Gibby regresando a la sala

"Fue a tomar una ducha"

"Genial… Cuando salga y baje le diremos toda la verdad…"Dijo Freddie hablando con Gibby y volteando a ver a Sam "¿Cierto?".

"Oh no…Haremos que Carly confiese que sabe acerca de ellos y así que ella se sienta culpable por no habérnoslo dicho…". Dijo Sam con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

"Sam… Sabes que absurdo suena tu plan?". Dijo Freddie

"No es absurdo es perfecto…"

"Bien pero aun así no creo que resulte a menos que…"

"Chicos, no se supone que ustedes son los que deberían sentirse mal y culpables por haberle ocultado un secreto tan grande como este a su mejor amiga…" Dijo Gibby interrumpiendo con un tono de seriedad.

"¡Gibby!". Espetaron ambos chicos.

"Hey chicos no deben enojarse con Gibby… Creo que él tiene razón…". Dijo Carly quien había escuchado la mayor parte de la conversación. "Ustedes son los que deben de sentirse mal por haberme ocultado que son novios…". Se sentía tención, nerviosismo y algo de incomodidad en el ambiente. "Y bien? Se disculparan?"

"No tenemos nada de que disculparnos". Dijo Sam

"Claro que si…". Espeto Carly

"Por supuesto que no, tu eres la que debe disculparse"

"Claro que no, son ustedes por haberme ocultado que son novios y no pensar en decírmelo!". Respondió Carly

"No tu discúlpate!"

"De que me disculpo?"

"No lo sé solo discúlpate"

"No, tu discúlpate"

"NO TU"

"NO TU"

"TU"

"TU"

"¡BASTA!". Grito Freddie. "AMBAS GUARDEN SILENCIO ¡YA!"

"NO, TU GUARDA SILENCIO". Grito Carly

"NO TU GUARDA SILENCIO". Grito Sam a Carly. "SOLO YO LO CALLO"

"PUES AHORA YO TAMBIEN"

"NO TU, NO SOLO YO"

"ENTONCES TU GUARDA SILENCIO". Grito Carly a Sam

"AMBAS GUARDEN SILENCIO". Grito Freddie

"CALLATE". Ambas chicas le gritaron

"¡BASTA!". Grito Gibby haciendo que toda la habitación fuera en silencio y que el trió más famoso de la web lo mirara impactados. "Chicos ustedes son los mejores amigos en el mundo, no se supone que pelean por ver quién debe disculparse, si no que se pelean por que todos quisieron disculparse… Sam y Freddie, ¿creen que fue correcto ocultarle a Carly que son novios? Oh Carly ¿crees que es correcto tratar de hacer que te digan la verdad por medio de un macabro plan?"

"Bueno yo… nosotros…cuando…pues…es que...".Eran los balbuceos del trió de iCarly

" !No!, Para nada fue correcto… Lo que debieron hacer fue…". Comenzó de nuevo apuntando hacia Sam y Freddie. "Decirle lo que sentían el uno por el otro y esperar que su amiga les deseara lo mejor, porque para eso son los amigos para apoyarse y desearle lo mejor a sus amigos y esperar a que ellos te dijeran la verdad y no hacer planes de cómo descubrirlos…". Dijo lo ultimo mirando a Carly. "Ahora quiero que los tres se disculpen porque saben que cometieron un error y que después de hacerlo platiquen el porqué hicieron tal cosa, ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a la cocina para buscar algo de comida para la cabra de Spencer…". Y al terminar de decir eso fue a la cocina en busca de comida dejando al trió sentado en el sofá algo apenado…

"Lo siento chicos, Gibby tiene razón, debí esperar a que ustedes me dijeran sobre su noviazgo". Dijo Carly poniéndose de pie

"También lo siento, todo fue mi culpa, Sam quería decírtelo pero yo me opuse y… en verdad lo lamento Carls". Fue turno de disculparse de Freddie, ponerse de pie y abrazar a Carly. "¿Todo bien?"

"Todo excelente Freddie…". Dijo al separarse del abrazo y permanecer de pie junto a Freddie.

"Okey… Esto sonara extraño por tres simples razones". Fue turno de hablar de Sam "Primera: No puedo creer que Gibby nos diera un discurso sentimental y estuviera completamente en lo cierto, eso es muy extraño, hasta para el… lo cual es muy común en su persona…"

"¡Hey!". Espeto Carly haciendo que sus amigos la miraran extraño. "Bien… prosigue…"

"Claro… Segundo: En parte también fue mi culpa, ya sabes en no decirte acerca de bueno tu sabes… y cuando por fin nos decidimos a decírtelo todo se convirtió en un caos y no tuvimos la oportunidad de hacerlo y estoy aceptando mi culpa lo cual es la segunda razón extraña, además de que el cobarde de Freddie se arrepentía cada cinco minutos en hablar contigo…"

"¡Hey!". Espeto Freddie frunciendo el ceño. "Eso no es verdad…"

"Bien no del todo…". Dijo Sam poniéndose de pie también. "Continuando, la tercera razón extraña es que… Les pido una disculpa a los dos… pero sobre todo a ti Carly, eres mi mejor amiga y debí saber que me apoyarías y debí confiar más en ti, me equivoque en eso…". A lo cual Carly sonrió y se abrazo con Sam

"Oh Sam significa tanto, se lo duro que es para ti aceptar que te equivocaste y pedir disculpas…". Dijo Carly aun en abrazo con Sam "Y hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo…". Dijo al separarse.

"Si bien… no te acostumbres". Dijo Sam

"Bueno ya que todo está arreglado porque no vamos a Licuados Locos". Sugirio Freddie

"Claro". Contesto Sam

"Si eso sería estupendo". Respondió Carly. "Pero creo que deberíamos esperar a Spencer…"

"De acuerdo". Dijo Freddie

"Entonces chicos ya que somos amigos todos debo decirles o recordarles que con todo eso de los planes y eso olvidaron que el baile de primavera se acerca…"

"Oh cierto!, Sam creo que deberíamos buscar nuestros lindos vestidos…"

"Agh! Claro que no, odio los vestidos además… no voy a ir a ese estúpido baile"

"Hey! No es estúpido, es romántico, además ahora que se sobre ti y Freddie podrán ir juntos y derrochar su amor por todas partes…". Dijo Carly en un tono burlón

"¡AGH!". Gruño Sam

"Oh vamos Sam… Sera divertido". Dijo Freddie acercándose cariñosamente a ella

"Claro que no, solo bobas parejas cursis, con chicos vestidos de pingüinos y chicas con vestidos de 'princesa'… Qué horror". Dijo Sam siendo abrazada por Freddie

"Oh por favor Sam… vamos… seria nuestro primer baile como novios oficiales y sin tener que ocultarse de nadie…". Dijo Freddie mirando a Carly mientras ella les daba una gran sonrisa. "Por favor por mi…".

"Fredduchini eso no funciona conmigo…". Dijo Sam mientras Freddie le hacia esos ojos que tanto trabajo le costaba resistírsele a Sam "Bien bien iremos el tonto baile…" Y al decir eso Carly y Gibby gritaron… y Freddie beso a Sam

"¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!". Oyeron gritar y caer al suelo desmayado al mayor de los Shay.

**¿Y bien? ¿Malo? ¿Bueno? ¿Regular?  
****Déjenme saber lo que opinan en sus comentarios…  
****-P.D. Ya solo falta de subir el prologo, es decir, 'El Gran Final' y no se preocupen ese no tardara tanto…  
****-P.S. ¡OMG! Ya vieron la promo de iLost my mind… Es increíblemente asombrosa! Estoy tan feliz, cuando la vi solo grite y grite y estaba tan emocionada, aunque aún faltan 2 meses para su estreno… No importa! Dan Schneider es un Genio! UN GENIO!**

**Dejen sus reviews… **


	17. Prologo

**Lo prometido es deuda… Estoy de vuelta con el prologo y en menos de una semana bueno casi. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me encantan, lamento que el capitulo anterior estuviese tan largo pero era necesario, también este es un poco largo y además de un poco mas cursi que los capítulos anteriores… Espero llegar por lo menos a los 110 reviews... Eso me haria la chica mas feliz de universo!**

**Ahora sí sin más que decir aquí está el PROLOGO…**

**¡DISFRUTEN!**

**Sam P.O.V.**

Bien recapitulando en total llevo 4 meses de novia con el nerd… Aun sigo sin poder creerlo, 4 meses y han sido, creo yo, los mejores de mi vida, raro ¿no?, los primeros 3 meses fueron calmados, nada de estrés, de nerviosismo, suspenso, nada de eso solo paz y tranquilidad pero de ahí en adelante han sido un torbellino, comenzando con Gibby, quien hace 1 mes fue el primero que se entero de nuestro noviazgo, pues escucho una conversación que no se supone que tenía que escuchar y bueno después tuvimos, corrijo tuve que amenazarlo para que no dijera nada a nadie, sobre todo a Carly, y creo que lo comprendió bastante bien. Luego vino Spencer quien esta enterado de nosotros hace 3 semanas el cual nos vio a mí a mi novio _ay qué lindo suena eso… _besándonos y después se desmayo, cuando despertó tratamos de hacerle creer que lo que vio fue un sueño pero fallamos y nos hizo contarle la historia de nuestro noviazgo…

Después vinieron las constantes y peligrosamente circunstancias de casi ser descubiertos por Carly, pero no fue así… Luego por parte de Gibby nos enteramos que Carly sabia de lo nuestro casi 2 semanas después que Spencer y planeo una plan _que tonto suena eso… _para descubrirnos y después Gibby nos dio un extraño pero verdadero sermón de la amistan y ahora todo está bien entre nosotros tres… y me encantan que Carly sepa lo nuestro y que no se haya enojado y también me fascina no tener que esconderme de ella, excepto en esta ocasión…

"Vamos Sam tenemos muchas tiendas que ver para conseguir el vestido perfecto…". Dijo mi amiga castaña, llevamos más de 2 horas en el centro comercial buscando 'el vestido perfecto' según sus palabras, pero ninguna de las dos a encontrado uno, bueno ella no lo ha encontrado porque yo ni siquiera eh hecho el intento de 'buscarlo'. "Chica llevamos como 2 horas metidas en tiendas de vestidos, no encontramos ninguno, ya date por vencida…".

"¡JAMAS! Esto es muy importante para ambas, tenemos que encontrar un vestido hermoso, el perfecto para nuestras citas, recuerda que es tu primer baile con Freddie como novios oficiales…"

"Si pero Freddie me ama tal cual soy y al ser su novia no importa cómo me vea y tu cita también te ama tal cual eres no necesitamos 'el vestido perfecto'… y hablando de citas, aun no me has dicho quien es tu cita…"

"Si bueno eso… creo que tu no me has dicho si tu mama y la mama de Freddie saben que son novios…". Dijo Carly

"No desvíes el tema Shay". Dije viendo que no me diría el nombre de su cita, desde hace días anda muy feliz por su cita pero nadie sabe quién es, ni siquiera Spencer

"Jajaja pronto lo sabrás Puckett…". ME contesto mientras entraba al probador a medirse otros vestidos… Dios esta chica llevaba como 20 vestidos probados y según ella todavía le faltaban más… Esto no podía ponerse peor, bueno si puede, si ella se pone a hacer pasarela y que yo le dé mi opinión…

"Oye Sam creo que mejor hare pasarela…". _Oh Chizz_

"¿Que tal este?". Me pregunto al salir del probador con un vestido rosa floreado

"Siguiente". Minutos después salió con uno verde con tonos azules.

"Qué horror… Siguiente". Volvió minutos después con uno blanco largo.

"Que vas a una boda? Siguiente".

"Oh vamos Sam, no me estas ayudando…".

"Lo hago, te ayudo a que no te veas ridícula"

"Agh! Bien este es el ultimo…". Dijo mientras salía del probador. "¿Qué te parece?".

"Ese es perfecto…". Dije mientras a ella se le formaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro. **(N/A: Vestido de Carly, link en mi perfil…)**

"Bien, ahora a conseguir el tuyo". Me dijo Carly mientras salíamos de la tienda.

"Oh vamos… estoy muy cansada y además tengo mucha hambre". Dije tratando de evitar el tema de comprar 'el' vestido

"Bien iremos por algo de comer y después continuaremos con la búsqueda de tu vestido…". _Bien eso es algo… _Me limite a gruñir, seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un establecimiento de comida rápida, así que ordenamos y nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa.

"Y entonces… no respondiste a mi pregunta Sam ¿Ya le dijeron a sus respectivas madres que tienen una relación?". Pregunto mi amiga con un tono de voz preocupado

"Bueno, algo así…"

"¿Cómo que algo así?"

"Pues mi mama ya lo sabe, un día Freddie fue recogerme y mama instantáneamente supo que salíamos… desde que fuimos con ese extraño terapeuta, pone más atención a lo que hago"

"¿Entonces tu mama ya sabe?". Me limite a asentir

"¿Qué hay acerca de la mama de Freddie? ¿Ella sabe que son novios? O más importante aun ¿que tu eres la novia de su querido hijo?". Pregunto algo, bueno muy intrigada

"Si, algo así…"

"¿Cómo que algo así?"

"Pues resulta que un día Freddie me invito a su casa a ver una película y comer helado, dijo que su mama estaría en una convención de padres agresivos, y que no regresaría hasta en 2 días, así que acepte y fui a su casa…". Dije guardando un minuto de silencio al acordarme de aquella tarde.}

"Y que paso después…". Pregunto una muy intrigada Carly

**Flashback**

"Entonces tu madre no regresara hasta dentro de dos días…". Pregunto algo entusiasmada a Freddie quien traía un bote de helado y dos cucharas en sus manos.

"Exacto, así que por dos días podre invitarte a mi casa…"

"Genial… Dame eso…".Dije arrebatándole el bote de helado y una cuchara de las manos, mientras él se sentaba a mi lado en el sofá.

"¿Y qué película veremos?".

"Pues realmente no tenía ninguna en mente…". Dijo levantando su ceja "Escoge tu una"

"bien tienes la de zombieland?"

"¿Zombieland?"

"Ajam… ya sabes zombies con un land…". Le conteste

"Creo que si…"

"¿Realmente?"

"aja…"

"whoa! Tu madre sabe que compraste una película de zombies?"

"Jajaja claro que no… sabes quiero vivir"

"Bien, entonces ponla…". Dije muy emocionada, así la película empezó y la vimos y estaba genial, aun no puedo creer que Freddie, mi Freddie tenga una película de ese tipo y que este emocionado…

"¿Sabes? Compre ese bote de nieve para ambos…". Comento al ver que ya me había terminado el helado.

"Si bueno debiste decirlo desde un principio.". Dije el solo se limito a rodar sus ojos… _es tan sexy cuando hace eso... _"Sabes ya me aburrió la película"

"Pero ya casi termina…"

"Exacto y ¿sabes que sucede al final?". Pregunto acercándome a él un poco más

"Mmm… el chico salva a la chicas que estaban en el juego y después todo se unen y se van juntos a ningún lugar en particular…?" Fue más una pregunta que una afirmación

"Exacto pero la chica besa al chico…"

"Ah sí?". Dijo levantando la ceja _Agh! Eso lo hace verse aun más sexy que al rodar los ojos… _

"Ajam…"

"Genial…" y terminando decir eso estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!". Oímos gritar a la loca madre de Freddie. "¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?"

"mmm… bueno, nosotros mmm…". Whoa por primera vez me quede sin palabras.

"¿Creí que vendrías hasta dentro de dos días?". Pregunto Freddie calmando los ánimos y cambiando el tema

"Si Freddie querido, pero tuve que regresar antes porque tenía que arreglar unos asuntos en el trabajo…". Dijo la mama de Freddie un poco más calmado. "Pero de igual forma jovencito, no trates de cambiar el tema principal… ¿Qué hace aquí Samantha?"

"Sam…". Le respondió Freddie, creo que le molesta mas a el que a mí que su madre me diga 'Samantha'.

"Fredward Benson no me hables en ese tono jovencito, ¿Qué hace ella aquí?". Volvió a preguntar, como si yo no estuviera en la habitación, creo que me está ignorando.

"La invite a ver una película…". Respondió Freddie como si fuera obvio.

"Ya lo veo pero ¡¿Por qué?"

"Pues porque mama…". Comenzó, volteo a verme, tomo y mano y prosiguió. "Desde hace tiempo, Sam y yo somos novios…". Me quede en shock al igual que la Sra. Benson… No creí que fuera a decírselo, me refiero a que siempre que platicábamos de cuando se lo diríamos pero jamás llegábamos a un acuerdo y terminábamos cambiando el tema.

"No...No…novios…". Dijo la mama de Freddie o mejor dicho trato de decir

"Si". Contesto firmemente Freddie, y yo todavía seguía en shock y al parecer Freddie se había dado cuenta porque sujeto más fuerte mi mano

"Pero ella es una criminal…". Dijo la mama de Freddie exaltada

"Puede que sea verdad." Dijo Freddie lo cual hizo que lo mirara ceñudo. "Pero de igual forma es la chica que me gusta, con la que quiero estar mama, y ni tu ni nadie podrá impedirlo…". Continuo Freddie mientras yo volví a entrar en shock y la señora Benson se tensaba toda, estaba a punto de gritar cuando Freddie la interrumpió. "Y la amo". _La amo… _Al decir eso, sentí que mi corazón se me saldría del pecho y solo lo miraba, tan fijamente que no supe cuanto tiempo paso, el volteo a verme también con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y Marisa suavizo su expresión, dándole a Freddie una mirada que jamás le había visto.

"Entonces… estas enamorado de Samantha…". Fue más una pregunta que una expresión, Freddie solo asintió y yo seguía callada desde su llegada, volteo a verme primero con una expresión severa en su rostro pero después sus facciones se suavizaron, me sonrió y acto seguido se fue a su habitación.

**Fin del Flashback**

"aw…! Qué hermoso, entonces Freddie te ama". Me dijo Carly con una expresión de ensueño en su rostro.

"Si, si como sea, tengo hambre…". Dije tratando de evitar las preguntas que seguramente me haría.

"si yo también… pero en lo que llega la comida…". _Oh Chizz… _"¿Su mama ya te acepto?". Me pregunto, me limite a asentir.

"¿Y tu mama lo acepta a él?".

"Ajam…". Dije asintiendo.

"¿Y el te ama?". Asentí por tercera vez

"¿Y están por cumplir 4 meses?".

"Exacto…". Dije esperando que no preguntara eso que no quería responder en voz alta.

"Y lo más importante… ¿Tu lo amas?". _Oh Chizz… _

"Creo que ya esta nuestra orden iré a revisar…". Dije tratando de ponerme de pie pero ella me detuvo al agarrarme el brazo.

"¿Lo amas?". No respondí, es una pregunta que ya me había planteado pero jamás la había respondido, porque entre Freddie y yo jamás nos habíamos dicho 'Te amo' era algo extraño para nosotros, bueno excepto la vez en casa de él, pero yo no le respondí con un 'también te amo'. Es algo que él sabe y no es necesario que se lo diga en voz alta, aunque creo que a veces él lo desea pero jamás lo expresa.

"Sam no te quedes callada… ¿También lo amas?". Volvió a preguntar Carly

"Si…". Dije en voz muy, muy baja

"¿Qué?". Pregunto

"Si…". Dije en un susurro

"¿Qué?". Pregunto otra vez

"Si…". Dije un poco más alto

"Perdón no te escuche… ¿Qué dijiste?"

"Dije que si…". Respondí en un tono normal

"Disculpa es que no te escuche muy bien ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?". Pregunto en un tono divertido, era obvio que si había escuchado pero yo estaba tan enojada que le respondi de nuevo.

"¡DIJE QUE SI! ¡YO AMO A FREDDIE!". Dije gritando y poniéndome de pie, haciendo que toda la gente me volteara a ver y que Carly brincara y vitoreara: '¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!'. Después de esa incomoda charla con Carly llego la comida y al terminar volvimos a mi tortura, la compra del vestido… Fuimos como a 5 tiendas y en ninguna estaba 'el vestido perfecto para mi' según Carly, yo abría escogido el primero que me medí pero ella dijo que tenía que ser algo especial ya que, según sus palabras: 'Es el primer baile escolar con Freddie, mi novio y el primer baile en pareja es el más lindo y romántico de todos, además que tengo que lucir más hermosa que de costumbre', lo cual hizo que yo riera y ella me dirá una mirada fulminante, poco común en Carly pero igualmente temible, hasta para mi.

"Oh vamos Carly, ya estoy cansada, llevo probándome vestidos desde hace como 3 horas…"

"No importa! Aun no encontramos EL vestido". Me limite a gruñir. "Gruñe todo lo que quieres de igual forma te medirás ese vestido. ¿Estás lista?"

"Si…"

"Bueno sal para que te pueda ver…". Tome un último respiro y salí del probador, al salir solo veía a Carly con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y unos ojos brillantes.

"Hemos encontrado EL vestido". **(N/A: Vestido de Sam, link en mi perfil…)**

**General P.O.V.**

"¡Chicas!". Gritaba Spencer a Carly y a Sam, puesto que era hora para irse, la misteriosa pareja de Carly la iba ver en el baile, así que ella se iría con Sam y Freddie. "Freddie ya llego…"

"Ya vamos". Grito Carly quien iba bajando las escaleras con su elegante vestido, negro con rojo.

"¡Wow!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo Spencer y Freddie.

"Gracias, Gracias!".

"Te ves muy bonita Carly…". Dijo Freddie

"Tu tampoco luces mal…". Comento Carly

"Si hermanis… no puedo creer lo bonita que estas, más vale que tu pareja te trate bien porque si no…"

"Spencer!".

"Hay ya perdón". Dijo yendo a abrazar a su pequeña hermana. "Luces hermosa hermanita…". Dijo separándose del abrazo y asiendo que Carly sonriera ampliamente.

"Y Sam?". Pregunto Freddie algo ansioso.

"Ya viene estaba poniéndose sus zapatos…"

"Bien…". Contesto Freddie.

"De acuerdo en lo que baja Sam que tal algunas fotos". Comento Spencer

"Claro…". Dijeron ambos amigos posando para las fotos, cuando en eso se oyen unas pisadas de zapatillas indicando que alguien bajaba a la sala, era Sam, al estar abajo Spencer y Freddie voltearon a verla.

"¿Qué? ¿Tan mal estoy?". Dijo con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

"¿Qué? No, claro que no Sam, luces muy hermosa… en verdad, te vez espectacular". Comento Spencer yendo a abrazarla al igual que lo hizo con Carly, pues el tomaba a Sam como otra hermana.

"Gracias…". Respondió Sam al separarse del abrazo

"Y tú no vas a decir nada…". Dijo Carly en un grito-susurro a Freddie quien estaba ahí parado como una estatua.

"Bromeas…". Dijo volteando a ver a Carly y dirigiéndose a Sam "Luces muy… Es que yo... Whoa… Sam te ves perfecta…". Dijo finalmente abrazando a su novia,

"Tú también luces perfecto Frednerd" Dijo Sam en el abrazo mientras se oían un par de ¡aw! En la sala. **(N/A: Vestimenta de Freddie, link en mi perfil…)**

"Bien chicos creo que es hora de su baile…". Dijo Spencer tomando una foto del trió de iCarly y después dirigiéndolos a la puerta. "Freddie…"

"Si"

"más vale que te portes bien…". Dijo Spencer con tono autoritario. "Te estaré vigilando…". A lo que Freddie asintió algo inseguro.

* * *

"Y bien…". Dijo Sam mientras el trió estaba sentado en una mesa del baile junto con otros compañeros de la escuela.

"¿Y bien qué?". Pregunto Carly

"¿Quien es tu misteriosa pareja…?". Dijo Sam

"Si Carly, ya dinos quien es para terminar con el suspenso". Comento Freddie

"Hay como son desesperados…". Respondió Carly a sus amigos.

"Hola chicos". Saludo un Gibby muy feliz y usando un lindo traje

"Hola". Respondió Freddie

"¿Qué hay?". Contesto Sam

"Hola Gibbs, tardaste un poco ¿no?". Dijo Carly finalmente

"Si lo siento Carls…". Dijo mientras se acerco a Carly para darle un beso en la boca. "Luces preciosa"

"Gracias Gibbs". Respondió Carly mientras Sam y Freddie se quedaban impactados por la escena del beso entre Carly Shay y Gibby Gibson. "Tú también luces muy bien". **(N/A: Vestimenta de Gibby, link en mi perfil…)**

"¿Qué les ocurre?" Pregunto Gibby a Carly mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"No sé, creo que los perdimos…". Contesto Carly confundida

"¿Cómo es que?"

"Ustedes se acaban de…"

"¿besar?"

"Ajam…". Dijo Gibby naturalmente

"Es lo que hacen los novios al saludarse, se dan un beso…". Prosiguió Carly haciendo que sus amigos se confundieran aun más.

"Ow! Me encanta esa canción…". Dijo Carly mientras Gibby se ponía de pie y ofrecía su mano a Carly

"Desea, Bella Dama, ¿bailar esta pieza conmigo?". Pregunto Gibby a Carly cortésmente.

"Claro, caballero". Contesto Carly de igual forma

"Alto…". Grito Sam

"¿Si?". Contesto Carly

"Entonces… ¿ustedes son novios?". Pregunto una Sam muy desconcertada

"Ajam…". Asintió Carly

"Pero como es que…"

"Chicos". Interrumpió Carly a Freddie. "Ustedes no son los únicos que puede guardar un secreto ¿lo sabían?". Y con eso Carly y Gibby se alejaron de la mesa hacia la pista de baile.

"NO entiendo cómo es que…".

"Ni yo…" Interrumpió Freddie a Sam "Bueno Sam en vista de las circunstancias y que somos la única pareja que está sentada…". Dijo Freddie mientras se ponía de pie. "Señorita Puckett, ¿Le gustaría concederme el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo?". Dijo Freddie extendiéndole la mano.

"Estaría encantada Señor Benson…" Le respondió Sam tomando su mano y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

"¿Freddie?". Le dijo Sam mientras se acomodaban para bailar.

"Si…"

"Esa canción es mi favorita…". Continuo **(N/A: La canción es: Me Enamore de Ti por Chayanne)**

"Lo sé…". Dijo Freddie sonriendo, esa canción se la había dedicado a Sam cuando cumplieron sus tres meses de novios, ella dijo que era cursi haciéndolo sentir mal en ese momento, días después se dio cuenta que esa canción era su tono en el celular para el… Se dio cuenta que no era cursi. El se sentía tan bien en ese momento, creía que era perfecto, bailando una canción que a él le encantaba, con la chica de sus sueños junto a él, nada podía se mejor…

"¿Freddie?". Volvió hablar Sam, quien tenía su cabeza en su pecho.

"Si…". Dijo Freddie

"Te amo…". Dijo Sam haciendo que Freddie se detuviera por un momento mirando fijamente a Sam y que ella volteara a verlo con una expresión preocupada

"¿Estás bien?". Pregunto Sam preocupada

"Repítelo…". Respondió Freddie suavizando su mirada, formándosele una sonrisa en el rostro. "Repite lo que acabas de decir…"

"Te amo…". Repitió Sam quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y ahora ambos estaban con una grande sonrisa en su rostro _Oh creo que si pudo ser mejor… _Pensó Freddie, acto seguido volvieron a su anterior posición, Sam con ambos brazos enredados en el cuello de Freddie y su cabeza en su pecho, y él con sus manos en la cintura de Sam y su cabeza en la de ella.

"Yo también te amo…". Dijo Freddie después de un momento, desde ahora todo mejoraría…

_**FIN**_

**Muchas, Muchas Gracias a todos los que siguieron mi historia, que la comentaban y espero, deseo y anhelo que hayan disfrutado leer esta historia, tanto como yo de escribirla…  
****Para cualquier duda, comentario o aclaración pueden dejarme un comentario o mandarme un mensaje personal y con mucho gusto lo contestare…  
****Los invito a que lean mis otras historias y las comenten… ademas de que contesten una encuesta, la cual se cerrara el juves 30 de Junio.**

**¡Saludos a todos desde México!**

**Atte.: **_xzettax_


End file.
